I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You
by emichii
Summary: Karin's spiritual power has skyrocketed and Hollows are targeting her, so Soul Society sends Hitsugaya to protect her. He's a shinigami and she's a human girl but...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach!!! **

I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You 

**Chapter 1: ****Soul Reaper Guardian **

Karin raced down the street, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her legs were pumping faster and faster and her footsteps were heavy. Black hair was flying all over her face as she kept running. She was completely tired and worn out but she had to keep going.

Karin turned her head quickly to see behind her. _Dammit!!! _

"WHY ARE THEY FOLLOWING ME?!??" She yelled out.

Any other normal person who was walking around the streets at that time would've just seen a girl running down the street as fast as she could. They would've just expected her to be some crazy person, or maybe that she was in a hurry to get home or something.

They wouldn't have seen the Hollow.

She ran even faster, sweat pouring down her face. _Aargh!! Why do they keep following me?!? _

Karin tore towards Kurosaki Clinic and inside. She pounded up the stairs, straight into her room and slammed the door shut. Karin stood there, against the door, panting for breath.

It wasn't the first time she'd been chased by a Hollow, and it definitely wasn't the first time she'd seen one. But recently, these last couple of days, it seemed that every afternoon and every morning, on the way to and from school and sometimes during the other times she was outside; a Hollow would come out of nowhere and chase her.

Karin knew what a Hollow was, but she had no way of defeating them. The only thing she could do was run. But she was unsure of how long she could keep this up.

Karin sighed deeply and sat down on her bed. _Ichi-nii is probably off killing Hollows already… so I can't ask him for help or anything… he's really busy… _Karin frowned as she lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _Crap… what am I going to do?? _

Suddenly, Karin heard some strange sounds coming from somewhere in her room. She sat up abruptly. _What was that? _

Next thing she knew, a figure was appearing from the wall, just going right through it, as though the wall wasn't there. Karin's eyes widened. Wait… she recognized that guy.

Karin opened her mouth and shouted, "Toushirou?!??"

Hitsugaya immediately turned towards her and snapped, "Ahh! Be quiet!! Do you want everyone to know I'm here or something??"

Karin jumped to her feet. "What are you doing here?!? And why did you just come into my room?!??"

"Kurosaki!! Listen to me, will you-" Hitsugaya was cut off as Ichigo's loud voice was heard from outside the room.

"HEY KARIN!! You okay?? What's with all the yelling??"

Ichigo pushed open the door to Karin's bedroom, and Karin immediately shoved Hitsugaya into a closet.

"What do you want?" Karin asked testily to her brother.

"I was just wondering what was with all the shouting," Ichigo said.

Karin pretended to laugh. "Ha… shouting… was I shouting?"

Ichigo looked strangely at Karin, who was leaning against the closet door. "Okkaayy…"

"Anyway," Karin said, leaving the closet and showing her brother out the door, "I'm completely fine, now would you please… leave??"

The door closed and Ichigo went away, muttering to himself.

Karin sighed. "Hey, Toushirou, he's gone now! You can come-" She was about to open the closet and let him out, when the closet door flew open.

Hitsugaya looked angry. "Shoving a captain into a closet is-" he started crossly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Karin cut him off. She looked at the captain in his black shihakusho.

"…why are you here?" she asked quietly.

Hitsugaya looked Karin straight in the eyes. "You're being targeted by Hollows."

Karin was about to say something, but Hitsugaya went on. "Just like Kurosaki Ichigo, your spirit energy has grown a lot and you're giving off a lot more spiritual pressure. When Hollows sense such powerful spirit energy, they want to eat your soul even more."

"So until your spiritual pressure settles down and you learn to suppress it," Hitsugaya said, "I'm here to defeat all the Hollows that are after you."

Karin snickered. "What? Is this really a mission for a _captain_, Toushirou?"

"Of course not!!" Hitsugaya cried. "Matsumoto made me do this!!"

At Urahara Shoten, Matsumoto and Urahara were chatting.

"So," the hat-wearing shop-keeper said, "Why are they sending Hitsugaya for this mission?"

"Well, actually, it was my idea," Matsumoto said.

"Eh?" Urahara wondered.

"We knew that Karin-chan's spiritual power would suddenly grow, so we decided we needed to send a soul reaper down to defeat the Hollows that Karin would attract. When I heard that they needed a shinigami to come down to earth, I said, why don't we send Tachio?? After all, he and Karin have had a previous encounter."

"Hmm…" Urahara was smirking to himself, as usual.

Matsumoto smiled. "Besides, I'm not sure if he has noticed yet, but Karin-chan is certainly about to become a very special person to him."

Karin and Hitsugaya stared at each other.

"So this means…" Karin started.

Hitsugaya stood there, arms crossed with his permanent serious frown on his face.

"Until you can control your spiritual pressure, I'm staying here with you."

**Heh heh… well, that was chapter one. I hope you liked it!! ****This is my first Bleach fanfic, so I'm getting used to things. But this coupling is my favourite Bleach pairing!! I actually also like Ichigo/Rukia!! **

**Anyway, this is a Toushirou/Karin fic!! ****They're my favourite characters so I'm already finding this fun to write!! I hope you think its fun reading it!! **

**Please read and review!! ****Next chappie out next week!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KYYAAAHHH!! Hey there!! I'm emichii!! Welcome to chapter 2 of ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You**

**First of all, I've got to say a massive THANKYOU to everybody out there whose read my first chapter!! I'm really surprised that there are so many readers and reviews already!! WOW!! So thankyou, thankyou so so much!! **

**I'm so happy that so many of you like Hitsu/Karin!! I hope you will all continue to support me!! Well then, here's chapter 2!! Read and review!! **

**I don't own Bleach. **

**(Oh yeah, for obvious reasons, in this fic, Karin does not share a room with Yuzu.)**

**Chapter 2: Don't you ever smile?!? **

It was early morning when Karin groaned and forced her eyelids open. She sleepily got out of bed and wandered over to her closet. She opened the doors and blinked at whatever was inside the closet.

"WWWAAAAAAAHH!!" She freaked out and took frantic steps backwards, crashing into the bed and then slumping down onto the floor.

Hitsugaya stepped out of the closet and stared blankly at the black-haired girl.

"…Good morning to you too, Kurosaki." He smirked a little. "Do you wake up like that every morning?"

Karin got to her feet. "What?? No!! I just forgot you were here!! And you're _sleeping _in my closet??"

"Where else do you expect me to go?" Hitsugaya said, still as calm as ever. "Besides, you were the one who shoved me in there in the first place!"

Karin sighed as she tried to calm down a little. Man, how was she supposed to keep a soul reaper hidden in her room anyway?

But Hitsugaya simply went up to Karin's window and jumped out of it.

"You go eat and get ready for school or whatever. I'll meet up with you later." He said.

Later on, Karin got to school and was just about to enter her first class, when the familiar tenth captain appeared in front of her.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here??" Karin cried. "And where did you get that school uniform from?!?"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya ignored what Karin had asked him. "Oh look, class is starting."

He was entering the classroom when he finally paid attention to Karin. He looked at her seriously. "I'm meant to protect you from Hollows, aren't I? What would you do if one attacked you while you were at school?"

"…" Karin said nothing.

Karin was half-asleep in class. _Toushirou is so lucky. He doesn't even have to go to school normally!! _

She propped her head up and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but some girls sitting near her were annoying her.

"Oh my gosh!! He's soo cute!!"

"I _love _his hair!!"

Karin lowered her eyelids and slumped down lower in her seat.

Hitsugaya, sitting next to her and one seat down watched her intently. He just kept his watchful serious gaze on her. He was still getting used to this odd mission. At first he had been kind of annoyed that he had been put on this mission, but now… he wasn't sure why but that girl sleeping in class right there… he just wanted to protect her.

After school, Karin went to play soccer with her friends.

"You know, you should play too," she said. "You're really good."

"…I'll pass," Hitsugaya said, looking bored. He reached for his phone and studied it carefully.

Karin got a little pissed off. "What? I just asked you to play!!" She was frowning at him. "I don't get you at all… you never wanna have fun or relax… and you never seem to smile either."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya looked up from his phone.

"Forget it."

Karin took her soccer ball and went off, feeling irritated.

Hitsugaya sat on one of his usual spots, the roof from which he could watch Karin and her friends. Normally, Matsumoto would bound up there and tease him about feeling something for a human girl, but she was nowhere to be seen today.

He thought back to what Karin had said before. Though he had brushed it aside and pretended not to hear what she had said, he had heard every word.

"_I don't get you at all… you never wanna have fun or relax… and you never seem to smile either."_

Hitsugaya scowled as he stared up at the sky. _Dammit. I hate it when someone points out something like that… especially when it's kinda true._

He was startled when he heard someone scream from the soccer field. At the same time, his phone beeped loudly. Hitsugaya jumped to his feet and leapt off the roof. He ran towards Karin as fast as he could.

A Hollow was attacking! Hitsugaya immediately changed into a shinigami and unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Karin was in panic. She wasn't as worried about herself as she was about her friends. They couldn't see the Hollow, but they knew it was there. But she couldn't get them away in time.

The Hollow advanced towards them. Terror rose up in Karin's eyes. The Hollow bent down close so that its white mask was only centimeters away from Karin's face. It opened its huge mouth. Karin squeezed her eyes tight and braced herself, her shoulders hunched over her.

Her eyes opened when she realized that the Hollow's bite never came. She straightened up just in time to see the Hollow dispersing into millions of tiny pieces. Hitsugaya was standing beside her, as calm as always, putting his sword back in its sheath.

She looked over at her friends. The three boys were all passed out on the ground. Even so, she felt a great sense of relief and happiness to know that everyone was okay.

But when she stared at her hands, she noticed she was shaking. Trembling so hard, she found it hard to talk. She tried frantically to calm herself down.

"…you okay, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, not looking very concerned at all.

Karin hid her fear. She smiled, "Yeah. Thanks."

Hitsugaya and Karin walked silently back home. When they were almost there, Karin couldn't take it anymore and just burst out with all the thoughts she had been carrying.

"Don't you ever smile, Toushirou??" She cried.

Hitsugaya stared at her seriously. "What?"

Karin went on in infuriation: "You know!! Like stretch the muscles around your mouth!!"

She didn't know why it bothered her, but it just did. She had no idea why Hitsugaya never smiled and she didn't know why she even cared, but it was irritating her so much that she had to let it explode.

"Don't you ever smile??" she cried. "You're always going around with that scowl on your face and permanently frowning!! It just really annoys me… that you never seem happy!!"

"…Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya started.

Karin suddenly realized that she had suddenly opened her mouth and cried out such strange things. She was quiet for a moment.

_Ah… dammit… I acted kinda emotional then… I gotta do something about that, I can't let anyone think I'm sentimental or anything!! _

Karin sighed and started walking. "…sorry about that, Toushirou," she said quietly. "I don't know what I was saying,"

Hitsugaya just stood there for a moment. "Hey, wait!!"

Karin stopped. Then she turned around and gave Hitsugaya a bright grin.

"One day, I'll make you smile like this, okay, Toushirou??"

Then she ran towards home.

Hitsugaya stood there stunned for a moment. He angrily found his face growing warm.

He tried to shake it off, and then he ran off after Karin.

**To be continued!! Eh heh heh!! I hope you liked that chapter!! I really liked it myself!! Woohoo!! Read and review please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYBODY!! Welcome to the third chapter!! Yaaayyy!! I'm still a bit overwhelmed at how many people are reading this fic… wow… Thankyou very very much everybody!! Okay, this is chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy it!! **

**Don't forget to review!! **

**Chapter 3: Potential Soul Reaper **

"Toushirou? Are you awake?" Karin waited impatiently outside the closet door. Rolling her eyes, she just pulled the door wide open, saying, "I got you some breakfast!"

Hitsugaya looked as though he was in a daze. "Huh?" He sat up on the closet shelf. "Oh, hey Kurosaki."

Karin placed a plate of food in front of the captain.

"Thanks," he said, and started eating.

Karin leaned against her desk and watched him eat. "Hey, Toushirou… I 've been wondering… do shinigami get hungry, or do you just eat because you want to?"

"Well," said Hitsugaya, "Any soul that has spiritual energy gets hungry. All the other souls and ghosts don't need food."

"Okay," Karin said.

Hitsugaya and Karin went to school and into class. As usual, Karin slumped down into her seat and went through most of her classes in a daze.

It was really annoying that Hitsugaya was being treated like a new student in her year. She probably wouldn't have minded, but the girls in her class seemed to have decided he was cool and good-looking.

"Aw, Karin, you're no fun," One of the girls chided. "You know Hitsugaya the best but you won't even introduce us to him!!"

"Eh? Toushirou?" Karin murmured, still leaning over her desk.

"Yeah!! You can even call him by his first name without an honorific!!"

Karin narrowed her eyes. "So?"

The girls in Karin's class, crowded around her, sharing their favourite things about Hitsugaya. Karin tried to block her ears but their persistent chattering continued.

_Aaahhh… this sucks… _Karin scowled.

"I just love his hair!!" said the girl who sat next to Karin. "It completely defies gravity!!"

"Lots of people have hair that defies gravity," Karin said flatly.

"But his hair is the coolest!! It's so pure white!!"

Karin muttered, "Oh shut up."

It was almost the end of school. Karin was mostly in a daze, as she half-slept on her desk. She wasn't really paying attention to anything, not even the words that came out of her mouth.

She murmured softly, eyelids half-closed, "Actually… I kinda like his hair too…"

Karin was suddenly shocked out of her skull as the girl from before stared at her with wide eyes.

"Karin!! You're such a liar!!" she squealed. "See!! You do like his hair!!!"

Karin immediately sat up straight in her seat, fully awake. She looked furious and her cheeks were going red. "WWHAAT?? NNOO!!"

But the girls had heard her say it. Karin opened her mouth and let fly with strange excuses.

"I wasn't talking about Toushirou!! I was talking about… Don Kanonji!! You know, WAHAHAHAHAA…!"

After school, Hitsugaya said he needed to get something from Urahara Shoten. So Karin had to go along too.

Karin had never been to Urahara's shop before. But now she knew that it had something to do with Soul Reapers.

She followed Hitsugaya into the shop. _I wonder if Ichi-nii comes here too… maybe this has got something to do with how he got his Soul Reaper powers!_

"Captain Hitsugaya!!" Urahara cried as he waved his fan at the young captain. "Welcome!"

Karin wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there, inside the shop, looking at all the unusual things.

Urahara had spotted her. "So…" He said stepping up to the black-haired soccer player, and bending down to her eye level. "You're Ichigo's little sister…"

Karin just stared at the shopkeeper, whose hat covered his eyes, and always seemed to have some hidden agenda behind everything he said or did. Karin was a little nervous. He seemed like… such a strange man.

Hitsugaya had gone into another room with Mr Tessai and Jinta to look for whatever Soul Society gadget he was after.

Urahara smiled an all-knowing, smug smile. "So, Karin, may I ask what you're looking for in Urahara Shoten?"

Karin looked confused. "What? I just came in here with Toushirou… I wasn't looking for anything!"

"Oh really?" Urahara said slowly. He stared Karin straight in the eye, making her nervous under his gaze. "I know what you want, and you know what you want, so let's talk about it, huh?"

Karin just stood there, big question marks popping up from her head, looking puzzled.

Urahara said slyly, "You're not just here because young Hitsugaya needed something. You came because you yourself were curious about this place, isn't that right? Not only that, you figured that this place might even have something to do with Ichigo…"

Karin felt sweat on her forehead. This guy was reading her every thought!

"And that's not just it," Urahara went on. "You're sick of always having to be protected by someone else! You wish you didn't have to always rely on Captain Hitsugaya; you wish you could stand up by yourself and not need him to protect you!!"

Karin's eyes widened. Yeah… that was all true too. Her hands by her side trembled a tiny bit.

"I know what you want!! You want to be a SOUL REAPER!!" Urahara cried out, pointing his fan right at Karin's face.

Karin made a disbelieving look in utter shock. "I do???"

"Yes!! I can sense it deep within you!! You wish to become a shinigami so then you could protect you friends and yourself without troubling Hitsugaya!! And as an added bonus, you would even get to hang out with Hitsugaya and his cool hair!!"

THWACK!!

Urahara slid to the ground, a shoe mark on his face. Karin stood with one leg still up from kicking Urahara. Her eyes were narrowed and she was looking very annoyed.

"I wish I didn't have to always depend on Toushirou, that is true," she said, "But I've never wanted to be a soul reaper!!"

"If you became a soul reaper, you could protect yourself and your friends… you could defeat Hollows on your own… you wouldn't need Hitsugaya beside you all the time to defend you… you wouldn't have to depend on him anymore!" Urahara said in his serious tone.

Before Karin could say another word, Urahara said, "You have Soul Reaper abilities. And I wouldn't even have to cut off your Chain of Fate and throw you into a hole. It's because, as Captain Hitsugaya would already have explained, your spiritual energy is currently increasing and growing stronger by the second. This would be the best time to awaken your abilities."

Urahara suddenly put his hand forward and pressed the heel of his palm to Karin's forehead. "We might have to wait a little before you become a shinigami. Your spiritual energy is still very unstable and you can't control spiritual pressure at all. But, this I guarantee," Urahara leaned closer to Karin, "You won't even need my help. You'll become a soul reaper by yourself very soon."

At that moment, one of the doors slid open, and Assistant Captain Matsumoto popped out. She brightened up as she spotted Karin.

"Oh, Karin-chan!!" she cried, rushing up to her. "Have you been taking good care of Hitsugaya-tachio?? …oh wait, that should be- has he been taking good care of you, Karin-chan?"

Karin blinked at Matsumoto, trying to take in all this confusing information.

"Matsumoto-san, why are you here?" She asked.

Matsumoto let out a little laugh, "Well, actually I'm meant to be in Soul Society, but I just _had _to pop down here and see how Hitsugaya-tachio was doing!! He'd be very angry if he found out though!"

Just then footsteps sounded in the hallway from behind another door.

"Whoops, I've got to go!" Matsumoto quickly disappeared, just as fast as she had appeared.

"Anyway, where was I?" Urahara said, looking at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, I believe it won't be too long when it happens. And you might just become a shinigami when you most need to. Or… it could be something _entirely _different that triggers your transformation. You should just remember what I've said and be prepared…"

Karin frowned. "Wait, but how do you know all this stuff?"

Urahara didn't answer her question but just smiled silently.

Hitsugaya suddenly burst out through a doorway, closely followed by Tessai and Jinta. He looked over at Karin and Urahara, slightly surprised that they had been talking; and said, "Kurosaki, let's go."

Karin turned to leave, but Urahara waved her back. "Wait, just one last thing before I forget."

Urahara bent down to face Karin and said quietly, "However, if you transform into a Soul Reaper this way, and with so much unstable spirit energy that keeps growing… It will be _very _painful…"

He straightened up and said, with a grin on his face. "Okay, time to go! Bye bye!!"

Karin followed Hitsugaya out the door and back towards home. Hitsugaya looked cautious and suspicious.

"What did he want to say to you?" he asked seriously.

"Huh?" Karin was pretty much in a daze. "Oh nothing really."

That night, in Ichigo's room, Ichigo was talking to Rukia about his suspicions. Rukia sat on the floor and watched Ichigo intently.

Ichigo was frowning as he sat on his bed. "Karin's been acting really strange lately."

"Your little sister?" Rukia said. "How's she been acting strange?"

"Well, she's been eating a lot and she's been spending heaps of time in her room."

Rukia gave Ichigo a devilish grin. "Sounds like you, doesn't it?"

"What?!??" Ichigo cried.

"But," Rukia went on, "She's at the stage where her spiritual energy is increasing and her spiritual pressure is unstable. Kind of like you when you started attracting Hollows. Karin has lots of spiritual power already, as we know, since she can see a ghost's past; but it's unstable and steadily growing still."

"Doesn't that mean Hollows will be after her?" Ichigo said, looking worried.

"Yeah." Rukia replied.

"But she seems fine so far." Ichigo let out a huge sigh. He lay back on his bed with a soft thud. "Man, you'd think she had a soul reaper in her closet."

**Yaayyy!! Thanks for reading chapter 3!! I hope you liked it!! Please review!! Oh yeah, and I know that taichou is captain, but Matsumoto in my fic says tachio as some kind of nickname for Hitsugaya. She doesn't say to his face very often, and when she does, Hitsugaya gets angry. Hope you liked chapter 3!! Seeya!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!! **

**Hey! THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!! Thankyou very very much!! I'm just so happy that you're all enjoying this fic!! I'm trying my best!! I'm finding it a little hard to write Bleach fic. It might take me a couple of chapters till I get as comfortable writing Bleach as I do with Digimon and Fruits Basket. So please bear with me!! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 4!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 4: The Shinigami in My Sister's Closet!! **

"But seriously, there's an unbelievable amount of spirit energy coming from Karin's room," Rukia said, continuing the conversation from the day before.

It was late afternoon and for once, Ichigo had some spare time on his hands without any Hollows to chase after. Ichigo lay back on his bed. "Oh yeah?" he asked, bored.

Rukia said, "It's even more than one captain's!! It's like two captains' spirit energy!!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Rukia. "So??"

"Ha!! You're annoyed, aren't you? You're jealous that your little sister might have more spirit energy than you do!!" Rukia smirked.

"I am NOT jealous!!!" Ichigo cried.

"Really?" Rukia snickered.

"Absolutely not!!"

Even so, Ichigo angrily scrambled up from his bed and went out of his room. He stormed over to Karin's room and kicked open the door.

Inside Karin's room, Karin stared at Ichigo, puzzled, but with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I-Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, but Ichigo wasn't listening to her.

He sped over to the closet and Karin's eyes grew very large and her mouth dropped open.

"Ah-!" She started.

Ichigo yanked the closet door wide open. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Hitsugaya was sitting inside, staring at him. He was cross-legged, with a bowl of noodles in one hand and chopsticks in the other. A bunch of noodles were hanging out of his mouth.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin said again, trying to explain.

"TOUSHIROU!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S CLOSET?!???" Ichigo yelled.

Hitsugaya kept his calm and controlled exposure. He slurped up the rest of the noodles.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" he said quietly though slightly irritated.

But Ichigo turned to Karin and screamed at her: "KARIN!! THERE'S A GUY IN YOUR CLOSET!!!!!"

There was a silence.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open.

The closet door was wide open, and Hitsugaya was sitting there, visible to everyone and in the middle of eating his dinner. Karin stood at the side of her room, also not in much panic, just watching her overprotective brother chucking a spaz.

"…so what?" was Karin's reply.

"SO WHAT?? What are you talking about, Karin?? THERE'S A GUY IN YOUR CLOSET!! AND HE'S A SOUL REAPER CAPTAIN!! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS??" Ichigo cried, grabbing Karin's shoulders and shaking her.

Ichigo stopped suddenly and turned to face Hitsugaya slowly, with a death glare on his face. "And what about you?? WHY ARE YOU HERE???"

Karin pulled Ichigo's hands off her shoulders. She was quiet and obviously composed as normal. Karin and Ichigo watched as Hitsugaya got out of the closet, finished with his feed.

The white-haired captain stared at Ichigo, under his lowered eyelids. "For your information," he said, "I'm here because your sister's spirit energy is growing and her spiritual pressure is unstable. Hollows are targeting her, so Soul Society sent me here to protect her."

Ichigo had nothing left to say. "Ohh…" was all he could mutter.

"So!" Rukia's perky voice came from the doorway. She came in and stood beside Ichigo, saying, "What's everyone yelling about??"

Hitsugaya was not surprised.

Karin stared at Rukia, her mouth dropping open.

"Y-You!! You're Rukia!!" She cried, "You're a soul reaper, aren't you?? What are you doing here??"

"Actually," Rukia said, pointing over at Ichigo. "I live in Ichigo's closet."

After everything was all explained and settled; Ichigo, Rukia, Karin and Hitsugaya sat around in Karin's room. They were slightly exhausted from yelling.

All of a sudden, there was a bloodcurdling roar. Karin froze.

The other three knew what it was, but because they were soul reapers, they weren't afraid of it. A huge crash was heard and the wall to Karin's room was ripped open, plaster, wood and bricks strewn in a horrible mess.

"Wh-what the??" Karin cried. She looked in despair at the mess around her.

Five Huge Hollows were crowded around the broken Kurosaki Clinic. Karin's blood froze and she felt the fear from before return. "Why… why are they here??" she managed to gasp out.

Karin looked over to her companions, eyes widened. Hitsugaya and Rukia were in their shihakushos. They both had their swords drawn out.

Ichigo had suddenly changed to a shinigami. He pulled out Zangetsu, turning his head to look over at Karin.

"What do you think?" Ichigo said, "There are three soul reapers and a girl with growing spiritual energy in one building. It's like advertising Free Hollow Food!!"

Karin didn't know what to say. "…uh…"

Instantly, the three soul reapers jumped up into the air, brandishing their weapons to kill some Hollows.

Karin stood alone in her wrecked room, shivering. She had grown afraid of Hollows ever since her last encounter with them. She had never been so scared of them until then. She struggled to stop her hands from shaking, but to no avail.

Biting her lip hard, she could only stand and watch. Her whole body was tense.

"_If you…" _

The darkened sky around her seemed chilly and colder than ever. Karin stared out into the emptiness as Urahara's words came back to her.

"_If you became a soul reaper, you could protect yourself and your friends… you could defeat Hollows on your own__…" _

A great sense of uselessness and fear had taken over her body. Karin stared out there, lost in her thoughts.

"Kurosaki."

A voice had broken her out from her thoughts.

"Eh?" She turned to see Hitsugaya.

Toushirou had that infamous permanent frown on his face. Karin didn't really notice it but his face was the slightest, slightest red. "Hey, stop standing there! You still have something you can do. Go check on your sister and your father and make sure they're all right."

"Y-Yeah!" Karin agreed and immediately ran off.

"_Y__ou wouldn't need Hitsugaya beside you all the time to defend you… you wouldn't have to depend on him anymore!"_

Even the other words Urahara had said faded away from her mind.

"Oi! Toushirou!!" Ichigo shouted, after he finished off a Hollow.

Hitsugaya glared at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever! _Captain Hitsugaya_, how come Karin gets to call you by your first name??"

Hitsugaya actually didn't know. So he just kept frowning as usual and pretended he didn't hear what Ichigo said.

_That's actually a good question… _Hitsugaya swung his zanpakuto and another of the Hollows collapsed into nothingness. He was actually kinda pissed. This was really infuriating him.

_I don't really get it… _He glanced towards where Karin was rushing around looking for Yuzu.

_I wonder why… _Hitsugaya clutched the sword tightly.

_I wonder why… she can be so carefree around me… and why… _

Hitsugaya leapt into the air, bringing his sword down and slicing through a Hollow.

"_One day, I'll make you smile like this, okay, Toushirou??" _

…_why I can so easily be myself around her…_

A Hollow dissolved in front of Rukia. She looked at Ichigo. "Well, that's all of them."

Ichigo slung his ridiculously large sword over his back. "Yeah."

Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya returned into the building. Karin was still lost in her delusions.

Ichigo grinned sympathetically and placed a hand on her head.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. We'll always be here to protect you,"

"…" Karin stared at the ground, eyes lowered.

Hitsugaya was just about to retire into Karin's closet for the night, when Karin suddenly stopped him.

Her face was slightly pink and she was scowling because she didn't like to show that she cared. "Toushirou," she said, "Uh… thanks for defeating those Hollows…"

Hitsugaya was actually feeling unusually weary and completely exhausted. He struggled to keep his eyelids open. "…yeah… whatever…"

Karin didn't stop frowning. "You… are you all right?"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

Karin went on, her face scrunched up in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. "Yeah, well, I was just thinking… you look a little out of it, that's all. I just hope you're not getting sick or anything."

Karin shrugged. Her face was starting to go red now. She quickly turned away and walked off towards her bed.

Hitsugaya frowned at her. She lay on her bed, looking at her bedroom wall that was messily being held together by pieces of wood and nails.

As Hitsugaya retreated into the closet, he did notice he wasn't feeling very well and that every part of his body seemed heavy and sore.

Strangely enough, that wasn't the only thing he had realized.

The snowy-haired captain lay on his back on the closet shelf, thinking. When he had looked at Karin just then, he had the weirdest feeling in his chest.

**Eh heh heh heh… I actually really like that chapter!! Hee hee… actually I love all of these chapters!! I'll continue to try my best!! Thanks for reading!! Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YO!! Welcome to chapter 5 of ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You****!! Thankies heaps for all your ongoing support and all of your reviews!! Now here's the next chapter!! I hope you like it!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 5: Sick and in Pain **

"Toushirou??" Karin banged on the closet door. "Toushirou??" Scowling in impatience, she shouted louder.

"YO!! TOUSHIROU!!" she shouted.

When there was still no answer, and the closet door still didn't open, Karin started to worry. She lowered her voice. "Toushirou…?" She whispered, and then carefully slid the closet door open.

Karin's eyes widened.

The captain of tenth division was sprawled out on the closet shelf; his white hair in a mess and sweat on his forehead. His face was scrunched up as if he was in enormous pain.

Karin impulsively reached out for Hitsugaya. "Toushirou!! What-"

At last, Hitsugaya opened his eyes and groaned. He tried to sit up or at least move, but found his body feeling really heavy. His face was red and his throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Arghh…" he managed to moan. "…I feel like I'm dying!!"

Karin placed a hand on Hitsugaya's forehead. She frowned, "Your forehead's all hot! You must be sick or something!!"

_Ah dammit… _Hitsugaya sank down lower. _I feel like crap!! This really sucks!! _He felt hot and sweaty but his body trembled and shivered. Hitsugaya glared at nothing in particular.

_Man, I must look so pathetic right now!! I bet everyone in Soul Society is cracking up, aren't they??!? _

Karin said loudly, "Toushirou, you can't stay in the closet all day long like that!!"

Sighing a little, and her face growing warm, she stepped up to Hitsugaya and lifted him up.

"What??" Hitsugaya protested, face flaming bright red. "What are you doing??"

Karin lifted Hitsugaya over her back and started carrying him towards her bed. "Darn it, Toushirou, quit your whining!! If you're sick, you have to rest to get better!!"

Before Hitsugaya could say anything else, he was dumped onto Karin's bed.

"EH?" He managed to sputter.

Karin was extremely efficient. She got blankets and covered the sick captain with them.

Hitsugaya, who could barely move, only lay there and stared.

"Now listen," Karin said in a commanding tone, "I think you've gotten sick, maybe with a fever or a cold; so you've gotta stay here and take it easy."

Hitsugaya struggled madly to climb out of the bed. He stared angrily at Karin. "I'm fine!! I'll be better in a couple of seconds!! Dammit, I don't get sick!!"

"Well, you are!!"

"Kurosaki!!" Hitsugaya cried out in annoyance.

Karin looked at Hitsugaya. Her gaze hardened. "Don't call me that." she said.

Hitsugaya stared at her, wondering what she was on about.

Karin didn't lift her gaze from Hitsugaya's. "You make Ichi-nii call you Captain Hitsugaya, don't you? If I'm allowed to call you by your first name, then you have to call me Karin, okay?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Karin grinned at him. She looked a little happier than she was before.

"Anyway," she went on, "You just stay there and rest, okay?? And stop protesting and struggling, or I'll kick you in the face." She turned to leave the room.

Hitsugaya was ticked off. "What? You dare to kick me in the face??"

Karin turned around, smirking. "You're an invalid, remember? You can't do anything about it!"

"WHAT??" Hitsugaya's anger clearly showed on his face. Even though he was sick and in pain, it didn't seem to have any effect on his temper.

Karin just gave him a bright and delightful grin. "Be right back, Toushirou!!" She said cheerfully and she disappeared out her bedroom door.

Hitsugaya resigned with a heavy sigh. He sank back into the bed. His head was really hot and his cheeks were really flaming red. He wondered if it was because he was sick or because he was… possibly… blushing??

_Ah crap! You all are having a great big laugh up there, aren't you?? _He glared up at the ceiling, thinking of his fellow soul reapers.

_But… _He frowned as he usually did, thinking about the strange discovery from last evening. _What was that weird feeling… back then?? _

Hitsugaya sighed as he pulled the blankets up higher. He really didn't want to be bothered by all these needless thoughts and emotions that he didn't understand.

_Besides…_

Hitsugaya lay on his side, facing Karin's bedroom door, which was partly opened.

Besides… he didn't have time to worry about these things… he was (embarrassingly) sick and he needed to recover. Not only that… he wouldn't be staying here on earth for that much longer… it was only for a mission, and he had a feeling that it would soon be over.

Hitsugaya tried to turn his thoughts off and relax. Slowly, his eyelids started to droop, and his weary body started turning itself off.

He tried to sleep and tried to rest, but sleep wouldn't come to him. Hitsugaya felt bitter about everything. He was sweating but he felt so cold. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to warm himself up. After a while, his temperature started soaring even higher.

Hitsugaya yanked off the blankets with as much force as he could use. He lay there, breathing hard, face flushed and sweating.

He happened to glance over at the dresser next to the bed. He stared at it, dazed.

There was a thermometer lying on it, next to a glass of water.

He stared at them for the longest time. _…Karin? _

Hitsugaya sank back into the bed with a little sigh. He was unsure what to think. He was actually just a _tiny, tiny _bit touched that Karin cared about him. For some reason, he felt so much better and relaxed.

Hitsugaya slept for a while. Then, his sickness began to kick in, harder than ever. He didn't want to wake up, but his eyelids opened and he started to take in the area around him. Once again, he started feeling boiling hot. He felt a horrible headache coming on.

Hitsugaya lay there, motionless. He narrowed his eyes and squinted them in pain. He was so sick…

Hitsugaya moaned silently. Even Karin's room was starting to act strange now. The walls seemed to be getting further and further away. The ceiling seemed to be stretching far up into the sky. The furniture in Karin's room seemed to be in strange sizes, growing larger and larger and Hitsugaya started feeling very small.

Karin's room started spinning now. Hitsugaya was feeling horrible. Everything started spinning, faster and faster, completely out of control. He felt as though, he was turning and turning but he wasn't moving at all. He could see every corner of the ceiling as it turned and span around him.

Hitsugaya was suffering, and all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut.

All of a sudden, all his misery seemed to be drained away.

He felt a warm wet towel lift from his forehead and a refreshing cold one replace it. Hitsugaya opened his eyes wide. Karin was standing there, with the warm towel in her hands.

"K-Karin!" He managed to say.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"…yeah… maybe…" He muttered. Just then he realized something else and became even more awake.

"Argh!! What time is it?? Don't you have school??" He cried, sitting up in a hurry, causing the carefully folded towel on his forehead to fall off.

Karin rolled her eyes. "It's about 12 o'clock. And its Saturday, Toushirou, so there's no school."

"Oh…" Hitsugaya hung his head in shame.

Karin just grinned. She picked up the towel and said, "You should get back to bed,"

Hitsugaya reluctantly lay back in the bed. He was really starting to despise this piece of furniture. It made him feel even sicker. Karin placed the cool wet towel onto his warm forehead. Hitsugaya felt his temperature dropping again.

Hitsugaya avoided looking at Karin. "…thanks," he murmured.

Karin didn't seem to have heard him.

From outside the window, they could hear voices yelling.

"KUROSAKI!! Let's play soccer!!!"

It was Karin's soccer buddies. Karin rushed up to the window and yelled back down at them, "'Kay, guys!! Be right down there!!!"

As Karin pulled on her shoes and started running out the door, she glanced back at Hitsugaya. "You stay put, okay??"

"What?" Hitsugaya was already starting to get up. "I'm not letting you go out there by yourself!"

"EH? You think I'm gonna get attacked by a Hollow?"

"DUH, that's what I think!!" Hitsugaya said. He was still feeling so weak and wobbly, but determined to do his mission.

Karin cried, "Come on, Toushirou! I'll be okay!! And you need to rest!!"

"Kurosaki, hurry up!!" came a voice from the window.

"Seeya, Toushirou!" Karin raced out her bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door.

Hitsugaya knew that he was very sick and that he should stay in bed, but he had to look after Karin.

And so, even though Karin had told him to stay, Hitsugaya got out of the bed and hopped out of Karin's bedroom window.

**Actually, HEAPS more was meant to happen in this chapter, but it turns out this stuff took a lot more space than I expected. Anyway, next chapter will be VERY action-packed, so be sure to read it!! After all, we all wanna see Karin become a shinigami!! Eh heh heh… Thanks heaps!! Read and review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!! Chapter 6 we're up to now!! WOW!! Thanks for all your reviews and support!! It makes me so happy that you all like this fic so far!! Thankyou!! **

**Well then, let's get on with it, shall we? **

**Read and review!! **

**Chapter 6: Hoshi Matsuri **

Hitsugaya watched from atop the roof. Karin and her friends laughed and kicked the soccer ball around.

Hitsugaya half coughed, half yawned. He struggled to keep his eyelids open, but they were so heavy and he just wanted to drop off right there…

No! Hitsugaya opened his eyes wide. He had to stay awake! He had to!

But… He felt so weary and exhausted, and he had such a killer headache right now.

Karin was about to kick the ball when she heard a strange noise. It seemed like a howl and it came from nearby. Immediately she felt her blood freeze and a deep twisting feeling in her stomach.

_It's not a Hollow, is it? _She pleaded. _Oh please, don't let it be another Hollow!! _

She dared not turn her head, but thanks to her growing spiritual energy, she could now sense the Hollow behind her.

Karin's black eyes were wide open and her hands shook violently.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?"

Karin tried to act calm and normal. "Uh…" she started.

She heard another low growl from the Hollow. Karin knew that she couldn't let her friends get hurt. It had happened before, that Hollows had attacked while she was with her friends. She had managed to get them out of the way but not always without arousing suspicion.

Karin clenched her jaw and glared furiously at the ball. She booted it as hard and as far as she could. The ball went sailing through the air and flying with the wind out of the field, over the gate and out of everyone's sight.

Her soccer buddies' jaws dropped. "Kurosaki!!" They yelled. "WHAT THE HECK?? Are you crazy??"

Karin watched as her scowling friends ran off after the ball.

_Now what? _She slowly turned around, fearing the worst.

Just then, Hitsugaya came flying out from the sky, with his zanpakuto drawn out. The white-haired captain landed on the soccer field and attacked the Hollow.

Karin could only stand and watch. "T-TOUSHIROU??" She shouted. "Wh-what are you doing here??"

Immediately, her earlier fear disappeared and was replaced with frustration and great worry. "You know you're not well enough to fight, Toushirou!!"

Hitsugaya blocked off the Hollow's attacking claws. "Oh shut up!" He cried, face flushed. He wrenched the sword from the Hollow, drawing it back to thrust it again.

His icy-blue eyes concentrated on the enemy, yet he couldn't find the energy to finish it off.

It was a Huge Hollow. Hitsugaya sighed with irritation at himself. _Dammit!! This is a Huge Hollow!! It shouldn't be this hard to kill it!! _For a single second, he lost his breath, and all he had been doing was standing there. He even found it hard to balance on his feet and he felt so wobbly and awkward.

_ARGH!! This Hollow should be a cinch to kill!! _Hitsugaya tightened his grip on his sword, but it still felt as though it was loose in his hands. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?? _

"TOUSHIROU!!" Karin's voice cried out again, piercing through his panicked thoughts. "Toushirou," she yelled, "You can't fight it!! You're still sick!! You- You're going to die!!!"

Hitsugaya just frowned and gave the sword a mighty heave. His zanpakuto slashed the Hollow but the Hollow didn't die. The Hollow gave a roar of pain and lunged for Hitsugaya again.

Karin was on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you stay at home?? I told you to stay put!! You can't fight like this!!"

Hitsugaya didn't take his eyes off the Hollow but he yelled back: "Yeah?? If I stayed home then this Hollow would kill you!! You think I would just stay there and let you DIE?!??"

As soon as the words came from his mouth, Hitsugaya felt unbelievable pain. His head throbbed horribly and even his stomach seemed to hurt. At once, his vision seemed to cloud and he felt as though he would fall to the ground.

His sword was so heavy; he thought he would drop it.

The Hollow attacked, while Hitsugaya was unable to defend himself.

Blood came spurting out from his side and landed on the soccer field, the red liquid running through the grass and seeping into the ground.

Hitsugaya coughed out more blood. He was still on his feet, just barely. But… how much longer? How much longer could he possibly last?

_Dammit… _A huge string of expletives ran through his head. Hitsugaya just couldn't fight back. He was horribly sick with a high fever and he had a headache and now a huge gaping wound down his side.

He gasped out. Hitsugaya stood there, breathing haggardly and heavily, still with blood dripping from him.

"_You think I would just stay there and let you DIE?!??"_

Karin was so still. Her black eyes held a horrible view she never wanted to see. Tears were filling up in her eyes.

_Toushirou… _She watched with dread and indescribable concern as he slowly lifted up his zanpakuto once more.

_Toushirou… he… he is gonna die!!! TOUSHIROU IS GOING TO DIE!! _Karin's hands were clutched so tightly that the knuckles were white.

_No!! No, he can't!! TOUSHIROU CAN'T DIE!! NOO!! _Karin stared with unmatched fear and shock. _But… _

Tears fell down Karin's cheeks.

_WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM?!? _Karin screamed out in her mind. Her inner thoughts were exploding in her head. _He has already helped me so much!! He has always been there to save me, but I can't do anything to save him!! WHY??? _

Suddenly, she felt something inside her grow. This overwhelming pressure… somebody's hakudo… was it hers??

It grew and grew inside of her, so large it couldn't be contained. Next thing she knew, pressure was all around her, such high spirit pressure it was blowing herself off her feet.

Hitsugaya struggled to keep himself conscious. But between the fever and the sickness and the great loss of blood, it was a battle he was losing.

Then he noticed something strange.

Wisps of mist-like smoke. The smoke floated around him, seeming to come from something or someone nearby. It was accompanied by incredible spirit pressure that seemed to rival Kenpachi's.

_This… spiritual pressure… _Hitsugaya turned his head painfully to see where it came from. Funny… it felt like Karin's. Hitsugaya's drooping eyes suddenly widened. _KARIN!! _

Karin was unsure of what was happening to her. This overwhelming intense pressure…

_What is happening?? _She was alarmed.

"_But, this I guarantee. You won't even need my help. You'll become a soul reaper by yourself very soon." _

_No way!! _Karin was astounded. How had this happened?? What had made her growing spiritual pressure suddenly skyrocket so high? What had triggered her transformation into a shinigami?

She saw Hitsugaya watching her. A puddle of blood on the ground near his feet.

_Toushirou?? _She was so confused. _I… I don't know… _

All of a sudden, a deep pain started inside Karin. It was burning and twisting deep inside the pit of her stomach. Karin lost her breath and stood frozen still.

She remembered something Urahara had said to her.

"_However, if you transform into a Soul Reaper this way, and with so much unstable spirit energy that keeps growing…__"_

Karin's black eyes were opened very wide and full of fear.

Urahara's light-hearted and matter-of-fact voice sounded in her ear.

"_It will be __VERY painful…" _

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as flames of unbearable pain enveloped her body.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya whispered urgently. The Hollow in front of him suddenly growled and jumped at him. He got his blood-covered sword and blocked. He was full of concern.

The wisps of smoke from before had evolved into a huge white smoky mess, like the aftermath of an explosion.

Karin's scream of pain could still be heard.

Karin eyes were squeezed shut and she was suffering terribly. She was trying to wait it out his unbearable pain but it was so intense she felt buried in it.

The tears sprang from her eyes. _Ichi-nii… was it this painful for you to become a Soul Reaper? _

Deep in her mind, while still in her suffering and conversion into a shinigami, she thought she saw another place. It was dark but she could still see some unidentifiable objects floating in the air. There was no ground beneath her feet.

And the pain inside was no less than the pain she felt in the real world right now.

_Where is this place?? What is this?? –Ugh!! _She gasped out as pain raced through her body again.

That dark place, that unrecognizable space… So full of her suffering and so full of her thoughts. She could see things, yet she couldn't see anything at all.

Then, she thought she heard a voice. And then an echo.

It was a word. Maybe a phrase. The name of something perhaps.

Then in writing, the words streaked across her dark world faster than lightning. She thought she could read it, but almost immediately, the words disappeared from her vision.

What did it say? What was it?

Karin opened her mouth. She thought maybe she could still remember what the words had sounded like.

Heck, she didn't even know what these words were. She didn't know why they were there. But she was hoping… that perhaps… maybe, just maybe, they would make the pain go away.

She spoke the words in a whisper.

Unsure why, a spark of hope grew bigger inside her. Karin's eyes opened and freed her from the mysterious dark world of thoughts.

She yelled out as hard as she could. "HOSHI MATSURI!!!"

Almost at once, the white cloudy mist exploded into the sky; and the pain seemed to vanish.

Karin stood shakily, though incredibly relieved. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes for a few seconds to regain her mind.

Then she realized that something was different.

Hitsugaya was panicked. _I… I can't move!! _

He was powerless and weak. His body ached and throbbed, and he couldn't make any movement at all.

Then, he felt himself falling. Falling onto the ground, along with a splash of blood and a startled cry of pain.

He stared but couldn't focus on the things in front of him. Then he saw Karin standing beside him.

Hitsugaya was shocked.

Karin stood there, confused and amazed herself. She had a black shihakusho and was awkwardly holding a sword in her hands.

_Is that… _Hitsugaya frowned, _is that her zanpakuto?_

Like Ichigo's, it was very large and seemed to always be in first release form. And unlike Ichigo's, it looked less like a big kitchen knife and more like a sword.

The Hollow roared. No-one had been paying any attention to it! It was hungry now and it desperately wanted to gobble up these two tasty-looking shinigami before some other Hollow claimed them.

Hitsugaya was completely frozen.

Karin was suddenly drawn back into her fear and turmoil of emotions from before.

_Toushirou is hurt so badly… _the thoughts from before ventured into her mind again. _And he would've fought even when he was sick so that I wouldn't be killed!! _Karin's gaze grew strong and focused on the Hollow.

_I… I have to fight!! Because for once, I can protect myself and others!! I don't… need to depend on someone else anymore… _

Karin's grip tightened on her sword.

_I don't know anymore about this than I did before. But… _Karin leapt up in the air, raising her zanpakuto for a strike.

…_if there's someone I care about that is in danger… I don't want to be protected anymore!! _

Karin's zanpakuto swiftly slashed through the Hollow's head.

_I want to be like Ichi-nii and Toushirou. They're not afraid of being hurt badly, just so long as they can defend the people that matter to them. _

The Hollow's white mask broke into two pieces, and then smashed into a hundred more. The tiny fragments of bone-like substance flew through the air and then vanished.

_Is that all right with you? _

Karin landed on the ground. She felt very drowsy all of a sudden.

Hitsugaya stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing as a tiny splash was heard. Was it blood? He frowned at Karin. No… a single tear drop had fallen onto the ground beside him.

Karin turned her head. Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he saw that Karin had tears in her eyes.

Karin didn't let any more tears fall. Instead, she grinned as hard as she could at Hitsugaya.

"Dumbass. I told you that you weren't well enough to fight, Toushirou!!"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. He just stared at her in wonder, bordering onto worry, as Karin seemed to look weary.

_That's okay with you, right? _

_I know… there'll be a long way to go before maybe I'll be like Ichi-nii… but… I'm not afraid to push forward and try. _

Karin wasn't sure why she was so tired. She wasn't even hurt, but the transformation and the pain from before had totally exhausted her. She felt her eyelids drop and her own weight drop towards the ground.

_I don't know why I suddenly reacted when I saw Toushirou was going to die. _

The wisps of white smoke reappeared as Karin started to fall towards the ground. She kept holding her zanpakuto tightly but her shihakusho was starting to disperse into the white smoke.

_It was only for a short time but thankyou._

The zanpakuto was also starting to vanish. She was no longer a soul reaper, just a normal girl in normal clothes, with a vanishing sword in her hands.

_Thanks for lending me a little bit of your strength when I needed it the most. _

Karin fell onto the ground with a thud. Her black hair was messed up and falling over her face.

_Thanks… Hoshi Matsuri. _

**There ya go!! Chapter 6!! You know that part when Karin screamed as her body was engulfed in flames of pain? Well, that was where I was meant to get up to last chapter and that was how I was supposed to end it. But well, nothing seems to be going as planned. This fic has a life of its own. So… I guess you'll have to tune in next week to see what happens next. **

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!! **

**Thanks all for reading chapter 6!! And thankyou for all your reviews!! Oh yeah, last chapter, emichii was an idiot, and I forgot to tell you what the name of Karin's zanpakuto meant. It's called Hoshi Matsuri, which means Star Festival. How cool is that??? Eh heh!! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 7!! Now I've been planning this for quite a while, and I hope you'll like it!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 7: Thoughts in the Revolving Sky**

Hitsugaya sat on the railing beside the road, at his favourite place to watch the sky. The sky was a deep blue this morning and the clouds were the purest white. He was just looking, and thinking. A lot had happened since he had come here to do this mission.

"HEY!!"

He jerked up suddenly to attention. Looking to the side, he saw Karin grinning and running over to him.

"…hey," He replied.

"Looking at the sky, I see." she said cheerfully.

"Yeah."

_Karin Kurosaki… _Hitsugaya watched her secretly. It had been so strange yesterday…

_FLASHBACK!! Yesterday afternoon:_

Urahara had a sly smile stretched across his face as he watched Karin sleep.

They were all in Urahara Shoten. After Karin had changed back into a normal girl, she had collapsed, so Hitsugaya painfully picked her up over his bleeding, half-dead body and took her to Urahara's place.

Now Karin was sleeping and Hitsugaya was sitting on a chair, watching her, with bandages all over him.

"So, Captain Hitsugaya!! Tell me about Karin's transformation!! How was it triggered??" Urahara asked.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "I dunno… I was getting…" He clenched his teeth and braced himself as he said it, "…_beaten up_,and then she just changed."

Urahara smiled. Then his gaze went serious. "I suppose that means that she changed when she saw you getting hurt."

"Yeah, I guess."

Urahara frowned, deep in thought.

Hitsugaya looked a bit annoyed. "What of it?"

"…I wonder…" he said, quietly, more to himself, than anyone else. "…what you are to her… Does she care for you an awful lot for her to have undergone that painful transformation like that?"

"Huh??" Hitsugaya hadn't heard what Urahara said.

Urahara simply smiled again. "Never mind. However, since her shinigami powers are beyond Karin's control, I wonder when will be the next time she'll be able to use them?"

_END FLASHBACK!! _

Hitsugaya grunted. He stared up at the blue sky, lost in his thoughts. He remembered that at that very time yesterday, he was thinking about how he would have to leave soon. Now that Karin could defend herself when she really needed, he wasn't needed anymore. Besides, it really was time for him to return.

Weird though, he thought, why was he not looking forward to return to Soul Society? And even weirder, he almost wished he could stay.

Karin stuck out her tongue at nothing in particular and made a face. She was pretty annoyed with herself.

For some reason, ever since the incident yesterday, she'd been thinking about Toushirou more than ever. And it was weird. She'd look at him, and she'd feel really strange inside.

_This really sucks… _She sighed. _I don't know why I think about him so much… and now I'm finally starting to realize something important. I know that he's a shinigami, dammit!! And I know he has to leave someday, maybe sooner than I think, but I can't help thinking that I don't want him to leave… I want him to stay, but why? _

Karin scowled. _Am I really gonna miss him that much?? _

The two sat on the rail, next to each other. Neither one was talking or looking at the other one, but they sat there and looked at the sky. Maybe none of them realized it, but they actually enjoyed just sitting there together. And the truth was, during that quiet thoughtful sky-watching, they were thinking about each other.

Karin and Hitsugaya stared at the sky. Their hearts were both burdened with the same thing. Karin lowered her gaze towards the ground, and Hitsugaya kept staring up the sky, frowning hard, wishing desperately that his own life was as calm and peaceful as the sky looked.

_Because… I think this is the last time we'll be able to look at the sky together… _

Sunday evening, and when Karin walked into her room, she was stunned to find Hitsugaya standing outside of the closet, looking as though he was ready to leave for good.

"Toushirou??" She wondered.

Hitsugaya shrugged and avoided her gaze. "I think you know that I can't stay here. It's already been a while since I came. And I'm really not needed anymore…"

Karin was staring at Hitsugaya with a pained expression on her face.

Hitsugaya smiled.

Karin kept staring. He actually smiled.

However, it didn't seem like a smile she really wanted to see. It was a smile that someone gave when they wanted to hurry up and get on with it. It was a smile that someone gave when they were telling someone else something that would sadden them. It was a smile that Hitsugaya gave Karin because he was in confusion, hiding something from her that he didn't even understand.

Karin was gaping at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya said, "I'm going back to Soul Society, Karin."

Karin kept gaping.

Hitsugaya frowned a little and then a smirk appeared on his mouth. Yeah, what a great opportunity to tease her a bit.

"What's this?" He asked, watching her carefully. "Are you that surprised?? Or maybe… you're even going to miss me when I'm gone!"

Karin scowled angrily. She cried, "I'm not going to miss you!! Heck no!! In fact, I'm just so happy that you're finally getting out of my closet!! There's no way I'm ever gonna miss you!!! Dammit, Toushirou!! I won't…" her voice faltered. "…miss…you at all…" she said faintly.

Hitsugaya watched the black-haired girl carefully. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

It was probably a stupid idea that would get him in heaps of trouble. But he didn't really want to see Karin looking so sad. Truthfully, he would miss her himself… but he didn't know that yet. It was really selfish of him to do this… but…

Hitsugaya made up his mind.

The snowy-haired captain stood across from Karin, staring at her firmly. Karin was surprised at the firmness and seriousness in his eyes.

Hitsugaya smirked a little. "Well, if that's the case…" he started.

Karin was wondering what Hitsugaya was going on about. Her eyes widened when she heard what Hitsugaya said next.

Hitsugaya's voice hardened and his icy-blue eyes pierced straight through Karin's.

He held out a hand towards Karin.

"Come with me to Soul Society."

**Ooh!! Wow!! Hee hee!! I'm so happy!! I've been waiting to get them over to Soul Society!! Yay!! I'm excited now! I'm so certain next chappie's gonna be a lot of fun!! Please review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!! Ya know, I'm surprised at all of ya!! Was it really **_**that **_**surprising?? C'mon, it's not that shocking Hitsugaya would take Karin with him!! Well thanks for your reviews!! **

**I hope you all had a very merry and awesome Christmas!! And I hope everyone will have a totally sweet, awesome and kick-arse New Year!! YAAAYYY!! **

**Here's chapter 8!! Read and review!! **

**By the way, I don't own Bleach. **

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Soul Society**

"Come with me to Soul Society."

Hitsugaya was standing across from Karin, his icy-cold eyes serious and his hand stretched out towards Karin.

Karin's jaw was touching the ground. "WHAT???" She cried. "Why?? Why are you…? Toushirou!! What are you thinking??"

Anger marks started flashing on Hitsugaya's face. "Dammit, Karin!! You're making me look stupid by reacting like that!!"

Karin was silent. Seriousness had returned to the scene.

Hitsugaya said, "Kurosaki Karin. Are you coming or not?"

Hesitation bit at Karin. Though she was unsure and even though she was worried of whether this was even legal or not, she felt her trembling hand reach towards Hitsugaya's.

Hitsugaya closed his fingers around Karin's hand. Though he seemed completely cool and controlled as always, inside he was panicking.

_I'm holding Karin's hand… Why did I do that?? And how could I so easily tell her to come with me?? I didn't give it any thinking!! And it's… gotta be against the law… _

"Uhh…" Karin started. "Toushirou… you're cutting off my blood circulation…"

Hitsugaya quickly let go. "Sorry." He said.

They stood in silence and confusion. Then Karin spoke up, "Are you… serious, Toushirou?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied. "Since when haven't I been serious?"

Karin didn't know what to think. Before she had been a little sad thinking about Hitsugaya leaving, and now he was taking her with her to Soul Society. Karin's head was spinning.

_Why is he bringing me with him?? I thought… he didn't need to protect me or anything anymore… and it can't be allowed, can it?? There's no way there'd let a human enter Soul Society!! _

Karin was deep in thought. _Toushirou, why are you taking me with you?? _

Hitsugaya acted as though he brought humans back to Soul Society with him all the time. Truthfully, he was growing nervous. No doubt about it, this was definitely not allowed. And him being a captain… it would get him into a big heap of trouble.

_Still… _Hitsugaya gazed out the window at the sky. Why did he suddenly suggest that? And why did he hold out his hand to her?

Hitsugaya sighed deeply. Damn, he was definitely in trouble.

"Let's go over to Urahara's. I gotta go arrange this whole thing." Hitsugaya said.

Karin nodded.

Just then Karin's bedroom door was flung open. Karin and Hitsugaya froze.

"What's going on??" Ichigo asked suspiciously. His overprotective big brother senses had told him something was happening that Ichigo wouldn't allow.

He scanned the scene carefully. There was Karin and Hitsugaya standing in the middle of the room, looking as thought they had been having a serious discussion. Karin's closet door was open and her bedroom window was also wide open.

"Uhh…" Karin stammered. She wasn't sure if she was meant to tell Ichigo or not. She thought about how pissed she was when Ichigo went away without telling anyone. She would think it was a good way to get revenge but then again she didn't want to worry him.

Luckily for Karin, Hitsugaya stepped in.

"We're going to Urahara's." he said.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"Because we have to get ready to go to Soul Society." Hitsugaya said simply.

"WHAT??" Ichigo yelled.

Karin hung her head in annoyance, sighing.

"There's absolutely NO WAY I'm letting you take my little sister away with you, Toushirou!!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!!" Hitsugaya retorted.

Ichigo was incredibly furious, easily proving the true image of the overprotective older brother.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE KARIN WITH YOU??? And why to SOUL SOCIETY?? You know that's not allowed!! I'm not letting you do that!!" Ichigo shouted.

"…" Hitsugaya was silent. Actually, he was still in confusion of it himself. He still didn't know why he didn't want to leave Karin behind and why he wanted to take Karin with him. He didn't understand what had made him hold out his hand to her. And he knew very well that bringing a human girl with him was only going to invite trouble.

Ichigo's face was full of fury. He glared at Hitsugaya and Karin.

_Hmm… how should I phrase this? _Hitsugaya turned to the ceiling for help. Then he gazed at Ichigo full-on, "You seem to be attempting to ignore Karin's spiritual energy. After all, didn't you yourself, change into a Soul Reaper and force yourself into Soul Society?"

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya. "What…?"

Hitsugaya smirked a little. "Haven't you ever considered that maybe your little sister has as much spirit power as you do?"

Ichigo was speechless. He simply stared.

"Besides…" Hitsugaya had one more argument to use against the older brother. His icy blue/green eyes pierced through Ichigo's eyes. "Didn't you bring Rukia Kuchiki back into your world even though you knew she belonged in Soul Society? What made you do that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was quiet. His gaze drifted down to the floor.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin said immediately, "I-"

Finally, a small smile appeared on Ichigo's face. "Huh," He made a little chuckling sound.

"If you really wanna go, Karin, then go." He said.

"Eh?" Karin was stunned.

Ichigo stopped being so sentimental. It was really out of character anyway. He shot a death glare at Hitsugaya and said contemptuously, "If you let ANYTHING happen to my sister, I swear I'll kill you."

Karin and Hitsugaya stood around the back of Urahara Shoten. Hitsugaya was opening the door into Soul Society, and the safest place they could do it was behind Urahara's shop.

Urahara leaned against the wall of his store, with his trusty fan in his hands, and the always-present smirk on his face. Yoruichi (cat) sat on the ground beside his feet.

"So," Urahara said from his spot, "Karin can't turn into a soul reaper or a soul on her own will. That means we'll just have to force it out, won't we?"

"Huh??" Karin's voice grew a little tense.

"Oh, not to worry, not to worry." Urahara took his walking stick thing and poked Karin on the forehead.

Immediately, Karin's body fell to the ground with a thump. Karin (soul) stood there, perplexed and completely amazed.

Ururu emerged from the store and picked up Karin's body.

"We'll take very good care of your body, Karin," Urahara said, smiling.

Karin stared at her body. She looked at her hands. Heck, she was a soul!! Karin was starting to freak out. Was she really serious? Why had she agreed to go to Soul Society??

At that moment, the door to Soul Society started appearing.

Hitsugaya didn't even look at Karin. Staring straight ahead, he spoke: "When it opens, we have to run through as fast as possible before it closes. Then we'll be in Soul Society. You're a soul, so you'll just look like all the other souls there…" Hitsugaya paused and frowned.

"Then," he went on, "We'll get into the Seireitei and then I'll distract the Soul Reapers while you run like hell towards the Tenth Company building."

"…okaayy…" Karin said slowly.

The door opened.

While Urahara, Yoruichi and the others at Urahara Shoten watched, Karin and Hitsugaya disappeared through the door to Soul Society.

Karin and Hitsugaya pounded through the passage into Soul Society. When they arrived, they were a little exhausted, though not as much as Ichigo and his friends when they went through; because Karin was a soccer player and because Hitsugaya was a captain.

Hitsugaya and Karin looked at the gate that led into the Seireitei. Hitsugaya got the gate to open and stepped inside.

"Okay, run!!" He shouted.

Karin ran through the gate as fast as she could. She glanced back and saw Hitsugaya distracting the Soul Reapers nearby. She looked ahead and saw the Tenth Company building.

Karin gritted her teeth and ran like hell.

She burst through the company building.

Assistant Captain Matsumoto was slacking off at the desk, with a huge stack of paperwork next to her. She immediately looked up.

Her jaw dropped. "KARIN-CHAN?!? What are you doing here??"

Hitsugaya rushed in the door and quickly closed it, making sure it was all locked and bolted. Sighing softly, he turned and looked at Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya?? You're back? And why is Karin-chan-"

Hitsugaya said, "I brought her with me,"

Something in his voice made Matsumoto know that this was something Hitsugaya didn't want to talk about. So she didn't ask.

Hitsugaya went around the back of the room and rummaged around for something.

"Karin-chan!! I'm so happy you're here!! We'll have lots of fun!!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. Karin was looking a little awkward and feeling strange as she stood there in the Tenth Company office.

If Matsumoto was wondering why Karin was here, and if she was worried about what Hitsugaya had done, she certainly didn't show it.

Matsumoto smiled, "I'm really glad you're here, Karin-chan,"

She grabbed the poor unsuspecting child and hugged her towards her... chest.

Hitsugaya said, "Here. Wear this."

"Eh?" Karin blinked. Matsumoto released the girl and Karin stared at the black uniform the captain was holding out.

Hitsugaya threw the shihakusho to Karin.

"It's mine, but it'll fit you, even if it's a little big." Hitsugaya said.

"…thanks…" said Karin.

Karin went around the back to change.

Matsumoto whispered to Hitsugaya: "What's this?? The firm _captain_ _Hitsugaya_ is lending his _clothes _to a _girl _called _Karin_??"

"Shut up." Hitsugaya replied.

Karin emerged. The pant legs of the shihakusho dragged around a bit on the floor and the sleeves were quite long but it seemed okay. She was still confused and frowning a little, but she looked very much the part.

Hitsugaya didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat.

He gazed at her and said at last:

"Welcome to Soul Society."

**Yaayyy!! Chapter 8 complete!! Please read and review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the New Year!! It's 2008!! Yaayyy!! I hope every single one of you have a super special awesome year!! Yippee!! **

**Thankyou for your wonderful reviews, as always!! Everyone is wondering what will happen to Karin in Soul Society and how she'll get away with not being a soul reaper. Also, lots of people are saying that my chapters are too short!!**

**Hey! Stop complaining! You're not the one writing this, you know!! **

**But then again… I am on holidays so I guess that means I'm just slack! Still, this isn't my only fanfic at the moment. I'm working on another one, and I update it at the same time too. So… I promise to write good chapters, but no promises that it will be "long". **

**Here's chapter 9!! Read and review! Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei, not me!!**

**Chapter 9: The Soul Reaper without a Zanpakuto **

Kenpachi walked out onto the porch of Eleventh Company. The captain glanced at his third and fifth seat.

Ikkaku and Yumichika sat on the porch. Ikkaku was half-sleeping and Yumichika was polishing his sword to make it look even more beautiful.

"What's up?" Kenpachi asked.

Yachiru opened the sliding door to the porch. She brightened when she saw Kenpachi.

"Kenny!!" The pink-haired assistant captain threw herself at her beloved best friend.

"I knew you were here!!" Yachiru giggled.

Yachiru blinked at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "Hmm? What are you thinking about, being so quiet?"

Ikkaku frowned. "Huh… just the daily rumours of the Seireitei…"

"Really?? What's the news today, Baldy??"

Ikkaku glared at the assistant captain. He dropped his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. The bald shinigami leant back and craned his head towards the ceiling.

"Apparently, there's a new soul reaper in Tenth Company." he started.

"So?" Yachiru and Kenpachi said in unison.

Ikkaku frowned. "But she has an incredible amount of spirit energy. It's almost as much as a captain's. According to the people who have seen her, she's always with Captain Hitsugaya. It's really strange and kind of suspicious, because the captain won't leave her side at all."

"Yes. At first they thought Captain Hitsugaya's spirit energy just increased a lot, and then they discovered he was with another soul reaper." Yumichika said, looking up from his sword.

Yumichika said, "She's a complete newbie without a seat, so why is she always hanging around the captain?"

Kenpachi's mouth curved upwards slightly. "Is that so??" He looked at Yachiru. "This soul reaper sounds interesting… I almost want to fight her."

"And another thing!!" Ikkaku said suddenly. He turned towards his captain. "She doesn't even have a zanpakuto. And if she does, no-one's seen it before."

Yachiru jumped up onto her seat, on Kenpachi's back.

"Let's go pay our neighbours Tenth Company a visit, Kenny!!" Yachiru cheered.

Kenpachi grinned. The bells in his hair tingled a little. "It's been a while since I last tested my sword."

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Karin were hanging around in the Tenth Company building.

Karin was shifting through a pile of paperwork, a huge scowl on her face.

"Man, this sucks, Toushirou! And I thought you were lucky not having any school, but now I realize you have to do all this paperwork!!!"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Yeah. Captain Hitsugaya really works hard! He's such a nice guy; he even takes over Fifth Company's paperwork!"

"Really??" Karin's voice was incredulous, bordering on horror.

"That's right!" said the Tenth Company assistant captain. "He wants to help his beloved Momo so much!!" 

Hitsugaya froze.

Karin turned to Hitsugaya. "Who's Momo, Toushirou??" she asked, with as much cheerfulness as normal.

Hitsugaya was very cold on the topic. He said nothing.

"Toushirou!! I asked you something!!" Karin cried.

Hitsugaya stepped outside the door. "C'mon, Karin. I need to get out of here."

Karin had been out of the Tenth Company building a couple of times now. She fitted in all right, in Hitsugaya's clothes. But she always stayed at Hitsugaya's side, no matter what. Hitsugaya wouldn't go anywhere without her. He didn't even leave her with Matsumoto in Tenth Company's headquarters.

Hitsugaya was still figuring out what to do with Karin if he had to go to a captain's meeting.

Karin and Hitsugaya walked in silence. Hitsugaya was avoiding her gaze.

"This Momo Matsumoto-san was talking about… don't you want to talk about her?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya was silent.

Karin said, "Why? Is it something that you'd prefer to keep to yourself?"

"Mm." was his reply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it to himself. After all, how had that helped? But…

Karin just grinned. "Okay!! Then I won't ask!!"

Hitsugaya was startled at how suddenly she dropped the subject.

All of a sudden, two eleventh company soul reapers ran up to Hitsugaya and Karin.

"Captain Hitsugaya!!" one of them called out. He was bald and his head was very shiny. "We have to warn you about our captain!"

"…Madarame?" Hitsugaya frowned. "What do you mean warn-?"

Ikkaku glanced over at Karin.

For a moment, his eyes seemed to harden, almost as though there was something about this girl that reminded him of someone else.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood there, no doubt feeling a little strange with these two short people; but with an important message they had to say.

Yumichika watched Karin. "You… you're the newest soul reaper at Tenth Company, right?"

"Yeah…" Karin answered, bewildered.

Ikkaku bent over to look at her. "You look really young. And you're short! Why's everyone making a big deal about you?"

"Eh?" Karin scowled.

Hitsugaya looked a little worried. "…a big deal?"

"Yeah. Even our captain is looking forward to meeting you," Yumichika said. "And that's quite rare for our captain."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows creased. "Tell me about what your captain's up to, Ayasegawa."

Yumichika looked stern and even a little sly. A small smile crept on his face as he looked at the captain. "Captain Zaraki and Assistant Captain Kusajishi are after this new soul reaper."

"What?" Karin and Hitsugaya didn't understand.

"Our captain has a habit for challenging people who are supposedly strong, or have an alarming amount of spirit energy. And judging from what those inside the Seireitei have been saying, he decided that your new subordinate must be worth a good fight."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. _Dammit!! _How could he have forgotten this? He knew Karin had a huge amount of spirit energy, and he knew Karin's spiritual pressure was unstable and high!! Why did he so abnormally forget this?

"Karin… what are we…?" he started saying, and then remembered Ikkaku and Yumichika were still there. Hitsugaya was in a fix. _Okay, how am I going to do this? _

Luckily for him, Ikkaku and Yumichika were already turning back towards the Eleventh Division. Ikkaku gave a big knowing grin to Hitsugaya. "But… don't panic just yet, because the Captain and Assistant Captain will certainly be taking their time to find you."

The third seat and fifth seat of Eleventh Company started walking off. A little distance away from Karin, Ikkaku turned and glanced at Karin.

"Karin… was it? By the way… why don't you have a zanpakuto?"

Karin stared.

Ikkaku walked off, catching up to Yumichika; as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"This way!! This way, Kenny!!" Yachiru cried. She was resting her head on Kenpachi's shoulder and pointing out different roads.

Kenpachi was rolling his eyes. "Forget it, Yachiru. I'll find this soul reaper myself."

"Okaayy, Kenny! If you say so!!" Yachiru said, shrugging. "But if it takes you all day, then it's all your fault!"

"You would be the one who would make it take all day," said Kenpachi.

"What??" Yachiru pouted.

The best friends went from one side of the Seireitei to the other side and back again. And they still had no clue how close or how far they were from their target. In fact, they hadn't even thought about how Hitsugaya and the new shinigami wouldn't stay in the same place all the time.

Kenpachi grumbled. "It's these damn walls!! Why do they have to be put all over the Seireitei, dammit?? What's the point?? Half of these corridors don't even go anywhere! And they're like a maze!"

"Yeah!" Yachiru agreed. She stuck out her tongue. "Why does this always take so long??"

Kenpachi suddenly stopped. The captain with the strange hairstyle tilted his head upwards as though he was getting transmissions through his hair.

"Kenny?? Are you sensing something??" Yachiru asked.

Kenpachi's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "I don't easily sense spiritual pressure, but when I do, I can sense it well. And the shinigami we're looking for… is close!!"

Yachiru cheered. "YAAYYY!! Kenny, you're the best!!"

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet," Kenpachi replied. And with the tiny pink-haired girl on his back, he ran forward. His body was trembling with thrill and anticipation.

"I just _can't wait _to test my sword!!" He laughed.

"…it's right… HERE!!!"

Hitsugaya and Karin jerked in shock. They looked up to see a huge soul reaper with a funny hairstyle and a pink-haired girl riding on his back stampeding towards them with a huge cloud of dust behind them.

Hitsugaya let out a slow sigh and tried to calm himself down. _Okay… here we go… _

Karin felt a big amount of spiritual pressure. It stunned her and left her speechless. She watched the two soul reapers heading towards her at incredible speed.

The first one to speak was the pink-haired girl. She grinned and cried, "Snowy!! We're here for a visit!!"

Hitsugaya glowered. "Stop calling me that!!"  
Yachiru giggled and stuck out her tongue. "You're always such a grouch, Captain!!"

"Shut up!!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Karin was staring with wide eyes at the Eleventh Company Captain and Assistant Captain.

She was startled when Kenpachi took a step closer to her and studied her carefully.

"So… you're the new shinigami of Tenth Company…" The Eleventh Captain grinned slowly. "I'm impressed that you weren't bowled over by my spiritual pressure. That's why…"

Kenpachi drew out his old stained sword. "I'm challenging you to a fight."

Both Hitsugaya and Karin were open-mouthed and worried.

Kenpachi stared Karin in the eyes. "Go on," he said deviously.

"Release your zanpakuto."

**Yayyy!! Chapter 9 complete!! Woohoo!! Hee hee!! I really like Kenpachi and Yachiru! They're so cool!! That's why I'll be writing a Kenpachi and Yachiru fic after this one's over! It will take a while before it comes out of course! But I can't wait to write it!! It'll be hilarious!! **

**Oh yeah, about Momo… there are lots of hitsukarin fics where Karin knows that Hitsugaya has a childhood friend that he loves. COUGHS LOUDLY. But well… I wasn't going to put anything about Momo in this fic, but then I got a super awesome idea!! Heh heh!! So… guess what?? You'll be seeing Momo a coupla times. And I guess Karin will just have to find out about Momo herself. **

**Anyway, Thankies much for reading!! Please review!! Your reviews are my encouragement that help me keep writing!! Thankyou!! **

**Have an awesome year, mina-san!! From emichii!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Bleach, neither the anime nor the manga nor the game nor the hair product!!! **

**Yo!! I'm emichii!! Welcome to chapter 10 of I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You!!! **

**We're in two digit numbers now!! Hurray!!! **

**Arigato gozaimasu for the awesome reviews!! Hope you like the tenth chappie!!**

**Read and review!! **

"Ready?"

Hitsugaya gazed at Karin with his serious expression on his face. Karin tried to look calm but actually she was anything but calm. She met his stare as firmly as possible.

"RUN!!!" Hitsugaya yelled.

**Chapter 10: The many Troubles of the Soul Society **

Kenpachi and Yachiru watched in surprise and fascination as the tenth division captain and his friend bolted off.

"…Kenny?" Yachiru wondered, "Why are Snowy and his friend running away?"

Hitsugaya and Karin ran as fast as their legs could possible go. They ran without stopping and without looking back.

There was absolutely no way, Hitsugaya decided, that he was ever gonna let Karin fight Kenpachi. Especially since Karin had no sword. And if Kenpachi were to find out any more details about Karin not having a zanpakuto, Soul Society would definitely be suspecting Karin of being a fake shinigami.

"Aww…" Yachiru pouted. "I wanted to see you fight, Kenny!!"

Kenpachi focused his view on the two disappearing figures in the distance. His mouth stretched wide in a small smirk. "Hold on, Yachiru… We ain't letting them get away without a fight!!!"

Kenpachi, with Yachiru riding on his back, quickly gave chase to Hitsugaya and Karin. He was waving his old sword and shouting: "STOP RUNNING!!! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!!!"

Hitsugaya threw a glance over his shoulder. The Eleventh Company captains were right behind them.

"…don't look now, but he seems to be catching up to us," Hitsugaya said. His voice wasn't any more panicked or stressed.

Karin frowned. "Thanks for telling me, but I don't think that helps."

Karin was troubled. Dammit. This would all be so much easier if her zanpakuto wasn't invisible half the time. She didn't understand why it wouldn't stay with her.

_I don't get it, Hoshi Matsuri!! You're my zanpakuto, so you're part of me, right? Why won't you stay by my side? _

Karin kept running, but she was getting quite exhausted. Hmm… she must be getting out of shape. When was the last time she played a good game of soccer?

Not only was she tired, she was troubled and bothered. She was worried of how she was going to get Hitsugaya in trouble and she was distressed at how she couldn't use her zanpakuto when she wanted. And in addition to all that, spiritual energy was leaking out furiously.

"FIGHT ME, DAMMIT!!!" Kenpachi yelled out. "ARGH!! You're just like Ichigo!!! Always running away!!"

Hitsugaya sweat-dropped. _Like Ichigo?? Well, whatever would make you say that?_

Unbeknown to all of the running maniacs, a small crack in the sky was opening up.

It was the huge amount of Karin's wavering spirit energy exploding that had drawn the Hollows into Soul Society.

Karin's spiritual pressure was soaring skyward, because of her panic and frustration. Kenpachi's overwhelming pressure was also weighing down on her, making her own pressure even more unstable than usual.

Hitsugaya suddenly realized how intense the spirit energy around him was. Almost immediately after he noticed this, he heard a bloodcurdling howl.

…_crap!! _Hitsugaya stopped abruptly. He turned his snowy-haired head upwards at the sky.

"What's up, Toushirou??" Karin asked, slowing down to a halt beside him, a big frown on her face.

She didn't need an answer as she heard Yachiru cry out: "KYAAHH!! Kenny, look at all the Hollows!!"

Karin took in the scene behind her. There was a crack in the sky, and Hollows were spilling out from it. Hollows were drifting down from the air, and the ground was also covered by them.

Karin felt her blood freeze. She heard a loud and chilling cry from one of the Hollows. And then all of the hundreds of Hollows attacked.

Hitsugaya yanked out his sword. He knew he would have to release his zanpakuto to defeat so many of them. The captain shouted out, "Reign over the frosted heavens, HYOURINMARU!!!"

Karin watched in amazement as ice taichou's zanpakuto appeared. The ultimate water-ice dragon zanpakuto emerged.

The Hollows started streaming towards Hitsugaya, but he swung his blade and sent ice flying towards the foe. The amount of Hollows didn't seem to decrease.

Hitsugaya threw Karin a meaningful glance. _Stay out of trouble, and don't let yourself get harmed. _

The Tenth Company Captain bounded out into the crowd of Hollows.

Kenpachi and Yachiru looked around them at all of the Hollows.

"Hmm… a killing spree, huh?" Kenpachi said thoughtfully. "Why not?"

The eleventh captain gripped his sword and scanned the view. He turned his head to Yachiru. "I'm not asking for help or anything, but go out there and beat up a couple of them, Yachiru!!"

"No problem, Kenny!!" Yachiru bounced off Kenpachi's shoulder and just about vanished among the huge Hollows.

Karin stared at it all.

The hundreds of Hollows… so many of them in their white masks, all trying to get to the core of the tasty spirit energy. They looked fearsome, and every one of them so different from the others.

There was so much. They flooded into the area. Hundreds of Hollows crowded into a small space, unable to get any further into Soul Society, because Hitsugaya, Kenpachi and Yachiru were defiantly stopping them in their tracks.

Karin watched as jets of ice blasted through a line of the Hollows. Hitsugaya swung his blade and sliced through the mask of yet another Hollow.

Kenpachi battled his way into the mass of Hollows. Bits of Hollow, and blood-like substances burst out into the air as he fought like a beast. It was quite a gruesome sight, considering he was slaying the Hollows so fast, they barely had time to disperse into the air without any more Hollow pieces blowing up. And all through it, Kenpachi never stopped smiling.

You couldn't really see Yachiru using her blade. She could hardly be seen at all. But hidden in the multitude of Hollows, she was there doing her part. Every now and then you saw a Hollow blow up into the air and you couldn't see how it was being killed. It was all Yachiru's doing.

The Hollows were diminishing, but it was still going to take a while to finish them all off.

Karin wished sincerely she could help. After all, this was partly her fault.

Karin scowled furiously. Why couldn't she help?? She wanted to be able to do something!!

She wanted her zanpakuto so badly. _Hoshi Matsuri, why won't you come?? _

There was no answer.

_Hoshi Matsuri!!! _She was practically whining now.

She thought she felt its presence. She wasn't sure but she sensed something that reminded her of the strange spirit-like presence. Karin frowned.

_Are you there?_

_Yes, I'm here._

_I need you right now!! I want to help but I can't without you!! Hoshi Matsuri, I don't know why you won't stay in a sword-form and why you vanished after I encountered you, but… you're my zanpakuto and you're meant to be part of my spirit, so… please… won't you help me again?? _

There seemed to be a silence. Hoshi Matsuri's almost inaudible voice wasn't heard. It didn't give a voiced answer. Instead, it answered by appearing in Karin's hands.

The now-familiar wisps of misty-smoke billowed around her, and with a flash, particles seem to come together and Hoshi Matsuri formed.

Karin gazed down at her large, but not ridiculously-large-like-Ichigo's sword. She had a determined look on her face. Her grip tightened on the sword hilt.

She didn't know why, but when she had Hoshi Matsuri with her, her spirit seemed more complete some how. Maybe it was because since her last encounter with the zanpakuto, it had left her almost immediately after.

The Hollows around her stared at her with their hollow and empty eyes. Karin couldn't help feeling a bit of fear return again. She didn't want to be afraid, but the strange feeling of fear kept returning whenever she saw Hollows. Karin scowled angrily.

_NO!! Dammit!! I don't wanna be scared!! _Karin raised her zanpakuto towards the Hollow in front of her. _I don't run!! I'm not going to run away from anything!! _Fury rose up in her, and spirit energy started to gather in her sword. The spiritual pressure around her grew and grew to an enormous level.

"Karin??" Hitsugaya slashed through the Hollow he had been fighting and urgently looked over at the girl. He stared, his eyebrows deeply creased with worry. He couldn't see Karin's face, just her figure standing from afar. Flashes of light were streaming in towards her, coming together at her… zanpakuto?

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide open. _Her zanpakuto appeared again!! _

Instantly, spirit energy around him was hitting the sky and he could feel the pressure tremble violently. An incredibly loud noise just about blasted his eardrums. It sounded like something burning and falling at incredible speed.

"Karin!!" He yelled out. Dammit. What was that girl doing?? Hitsugaya struggled to make his way towards Karin. He frowned as he watched her.

Did she even know what she was doing? She was… pouring all of her emotions and frustration into her zanpakuto. Gathering hidden feelings and fears and pushing them all together. Binding it together with spirit energy and using it as a weapon.

Hitsugaya was astounded. _Karin… just how much pain and turmoil have you been hiding? She… really is using an attack from her zanpakuto. Is this one of her zanpakuto's specialized abilities? _

Suddenly, the noise stopped. And the sky turned a dark, deep blue. All of the soul reapers in the Seireitei were stunned. They looked up at the sky in wonder. Before, they had felt such mind-blowing spiritual pressure. And then they had heard deafening noise. And then suddenly, the whole Seireitei was silent; and the sky had changed colour.

Hitsugaya looked up at the sky.

The silence was cut when he heard the sound of stars falling. Staring into the deep blue sky in amazement, he watched as bright stars burning in flames came crashing down into the Seireitei. There were beams of flashing light and the sounds of explosions as the stars crashed down.

The Hollows gave roars of pain and anguish as they were enveloped by bright light, and blown up.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it all ended.

The sky returned to normal, and there were no more Hollows invading Soul Society. The whole of the Seireitei was as quiet as it had been before.

Kenpachi let out a slow withdrawn sigh. His assistant captain quickly rushed to his side.

"So…" Kenpachi said, "That is the new soul reaper's zanpakuto. And that was its ability…"

Yachiru sheathed her little sword. "It really wiped out the Hollows fast."

…_thankyou… _Karin felt exhausted. Her grip on her sword loosened and she lowered it down towards the ground.

She felt Hoshi Matsuri's presence still there. Karin could only just see the image of her zanpakuto. A floating spirit-like girl. The image was fuzzy and unclear and Hoshi Matsuri's face couldn't be seen.

_Hoshi Matsuri, won't you please stay with me? Don't… disappear again. _

Hoshi Matsuri shook her head slowly. _I'm sorry. _

_What?? You're my zanpakuto?? Why can't you stay?? _

…_I can try to explain but… you won't understand right now. Karin, you acknowledge that I'm your zanpakuto and that I'm part of your spirit. But… there are so many other things that are part of you that you won't accept… I'm sorry but I can't stay because there are significant things you have to face… _

_What the heck are you going on about?? _

…_I'm sorry. _

Karin struggled to hold on to her zanpakuto but it was useless. She couldn't help the distress and sadness she felt as she watched the zanpakuto dispersing into nothingness in her hands.

"Karin, are you okay??" Hitsugaya was asking, full of concern. He ran up to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning hard.

She felt his touch on her shoulder and she shivered. She looked away from him and answered, "Yeah."

"Your zanpakuto… disappeared again?" was all he needed to say. He already understood.

Karin simply nodded.

Hitsugaya said nothing more. He replaced his sword in his sheath and gave Karin a little nudge. The tenth captain walked off, and Karin followed behind him.

It was time to return to the place she would have to call home for now.

"Oh, Karin…" Hitsugaya spoke up on their quiet walk back to Tenth Company headquarters. The snowy-haired captain looked at Karin with his normally serious gaze. However, his voice was a little softer and slightly affectionate. It was the kind of voice he only used around Karin, because she was… the closest friend he had right now and for some reason, he could always be himself with her.

"Yeah?" Karin glanced at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya gave a little sigh. "…you wanted to know about her… Hinamori Momo is the assistant and acting captain of Fifth Company. She is… my childhood friend and…" he trailed off, looking awkward and unable to continue.

"…" Karin stared at Hitsugaya for a moment, her gaze hard. "…and the girl you're in love with, right, Toushirou?"

Hitsugaya promptly froze and his normally pale face started to turn red. "WHAT??" he cried.

Karin's expression was serious for a split second. And then, she cracked a bright typical Karin-like smile. "You're a cinch to read, Toushirou!!" she grinned.

"WHAT??" Hitsugaya felt his normally calm composure drift away. "Karin!!" He cried out.

Karin just smiled. "It's pretty obvious, you know."

And although, Karin kept her cheerful grin on her face, she felt a slightly familiar feeling of pain inside. And Karin couldn't see it, but behind her, and watching every thing was Hoshi Matsuri.

And Hoshi Matsuri had the most miserable and sad expression on her face.

…_You'll understand soon, Karin… _

**Well… sigh… that was chapter 10. Damn, it took a lot out of me. **

**First of all, I'd like to say, although many of you took your first glance at this fic and decided it was a light-hearted humorous romance; it actually probably won't be like that for the whole thing. You see, although I have a couple of romance/humour fics, a lot of them have seriousness that weaves itself into the story. Because, I guess that's how I make it work. And also, I don't just write these more light-hearted ones. People say I'm more suited to a darker type of story. That's why I also write angst/romance, with a whole lot of angst, tears, love and bloodshed.**

**Eh heh!! I guess I've been going a little crazy lately. Compared to my other work in progress, ****The Love, Pain and Tears of Uchiha Sasuke, ****this fic ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love you****, doesn't have nearly enough blood. But that's just me. I'm getting all confused. Anyway, I guess it was a pretty serious chapter for all you light-hearted happy chappies, huh?? Tell ya the truth, I'm actually a happy chappie too, I'm just writing too much angst I guess!! **

**But not to worry!! Next chappie will be all happy and funny and light-hearted with humour again!! Hurray!! **

**Well that was chapter 10. Hoped you liked!! Read and review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!! **

**Nihao!! I'm emichii!! This is chapter 11!! Hurrayyy!! **

**Guess what?? ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You **** has now surpassed ****Shouldn't Love You Anymore****!! That means thanks to all your awesome reviews, this fic has now become the fanfiction with the most reviews!! (Out of the ones I wrote, obviously). Yippeee!! I'm so excited and happy and grateful!! Thankyou so so much everyone!!! **

**Ah… I'm so happy with all your super reviews!! And it seems that everyone is wondering why Karin's zanpakuto keeps leaving her, and they are all hoping that it will all be revealed soon!! Well… it will be revealed in chapter 12 so stay tuned, okay?? **

**As promised, and as some of you are glad to hear, this chapter will be nice and light-hearted!! Possibly with the HitsuKarin fluff we all love!! YAAYY!! **

**Read and review!! **

**Chapter 11: Hitsugaya's Not-so-secret Secret **

"Now that the whole mess with the Hollows invading Soul Society is over, do you know what time it is, Karin-chan???" Matsumoto cried, full of cheer.

Karin looked blank. "No… what time is it?" She asked.

Matsumoto pumped a fist into the air and exclaimed, "IT'S TIME FOR A DRINKING PARTY!!!"

"Eh…" Karin blinked, while frowning hard. "Drinking part-?"

Karin was interrupted by Matsumoto throwing her arms around her and hugging her with great gusto.

"KARIN-CHAAANN!!! You must stay and drink with us!!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

Karin started coughing and gasping for air.

"Don't kill her, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said in his bored and always emotionless tone.

Matsumoto guiltily let Karin go, but she quickly regained her spirit. "Well it's all thanks to Karin-chan who finished off the rest of the Hollows, so its time to celebrate!! Tachio, you have to drink with us too!!"

"It's Taichou, not tachio," said Hitsugaya, irritably. "And no, I'm not going to drink with you and neither is Karin."

Matsumoto pulled a sulking face. "Fine then, _Captain _Hitsugaya!! You're always such a grouch…"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and started leaving the building, motioning for Karin to follow.

"Let's go, Karin."

Karin hesitantly left behind him, looking at Matsumoto, wondering if she was normally treated like that by Hitsugaya when she was so cheerful.

Almost immediately, Matsumoto's grumpy face vanished and was replaced by a big smile for Karin. "Have fun, Karin-chan!!" She said in a sing-song way as she waved at the puzzled girl.

"Mm? Where ya going, Baldy??" Yachiru stood at the sliding side door of the Eleventh Company building, looking at Ikkaku with her normal cheeky expression.

Ikkaku sent a death glare towards the assistant captain. "I'm going to Tenth Company's for a while. Matsumoto's throwing another drinking party."

"Um… okay!" Yachiru said. "Wait!! Did she invite Kenny?? She did invite Kenny, didn't she?? If she didn't then-"

"Drop it, Yachiru." came the stern voice from further inside the building. "I don't want to go to any crappy party anyone's throwing."

"Oh. Okay!!" Yachiru grinned, quickly agreeing to anything Kenpachi said.

Ikkaku started to walk off, and then suddenly thought of something. He quickly ran back towards the building and said aloud, "Oh by the way, Captain, did you ever get to see Karin's zanpakuto?"

There was a brief silence from inside the building. Then Kenpachi's loud voice came back, "Yeah, Ikkaku, I saw it. It was strange but…"

Ikkaku frowned hard when he heard Kenpachi's next words.

"The shape of her sword reminds me of Ichigo's."

Just as Ikkaku finally started leaving, Kenpachi yelled after him, "While you're over visiting at Tenth Company, see what you can find out about this new shinigami!!"

It seemed that ever since Karin had entered Soul Society with Hitsugaya, there wasn't really anywhere they could just sit and enjoy each other's company.

Before when they were in the living world, Karin would occasionally see Hitsugaya sitting at his favourite spot. And she would yell out to him and join him.

They talked, but not a lot because neither of them were the kind of people that were able to easily spill out all of their thoughts and feelings. But they felt comfortable just sitting on the rail along the road and staring out at the sky together.

Now, here at the Soul Society, Karin always had to stick with Hitsugaya, following the captain all over the place. Though she knew she had agreed to come with him, sometimes she couldn't help this feeling of… sadness?

"You're right, Toushirou," Karin said, as she walked alongside him.

"Eh?" Hitsugaya threw her a confused look.

"There really isn't a good place to look at the sky around here," she told him.

Hitsugaya nodded slightly. "Yeah." he agreed.

"So I guess you always have to walk around aimlessly like this when you want to do some thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah," Karin said, "like, how you said that looking at the sky brings you back memories."

"Mm." was his reply.

They wandered around for a little longer, and then Karin got sick of it all. She ran over to a wall that was nearby and climbed onto it.

Hitsugaya frowned. "What the heck are you doing, Karin?"

"I'm sitting!" she replied, positioning herself so that she was sitting comfortably on the wall, with her legs dangling over. "Sometimes, I just wish I could sit and relax."

Hitsugaya gazed at her. She was looking up at the boring-looking sky in the Seireitei. She turned and stuck out her tongue at Hitsugaya.

"The sky here looks so boring." she commented.

Hitsugaya easily climbed onto the wall and sat down, beside her, in silence.

Karin's head was overloaded with all these thoughts and worries and emotions. What Hoshi Matsuri had told her was also there, thought she tried not to worry too much about it. She wanted to sit and think, but not about her own problems.

"Toushirou… you like to think about memories, but what are your memories about? Or who are they about?" she asked, pushing away her own thoughts and memories.

"Why do you want to know?" he said coldly.

"Well, I have a right to know! I'm your friend!!" She gave him a grin.

Hitsugaya's eyebrows crumpled as he frowned like he always did.

"You act cold and distant a lot of the time, Toushirou, but I know you better than most of the people here," Karin said. "And you do tell me things about yourself sometimes."

Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh. Yeah, it was true. He did… tell her things that he would normally keep to himself. Even things that he never planned to tell her because they were things of the Soul Society and she was just a human.

He was troubled. He was really very troubled, deep inside his soul. He couldn't help being worried and bothered.

His reckless decision to bring Karin with him kept bugging him and he wondered about what had made him want to take her along. Also, why he told her things and why he acted more carefree around her puzzled him.

"…I…" Hitsugaya started slowly. "I think about…" his gaze became cold. "…her."

He lowered his snowy-haired head away from the sky.

Karin knew who he was talking about. She decided she wouldn't ask him any more. Hitsugaya would tell her if he wanted to.

They sat silently for a while, just sitting and pondering what strange thoughts might be coming into their heads.

Suddenly, they were both shocked out of their peaceful little calm by a voice that Karin didn't recognize.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

The two figures who had been sitting peacefully on the top of a wall turned to face the voice. The voice had come from a gray-haired man in a captain's haori.

Karin didn't recognize him so she just watched as the two captains interacted.

"Captain Ukitake." Hitsugaya addressed the other captain.

Ukitake gave Hitsugaya a little smile. "How are you going, Hitsugaya?"

"All right, I guess." Hitsugaya replied.

Captain Ukitake had noticed Karin and smiled in a friendly way. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Karin…" Karin said.

Ukitake gestured at a building close by with the kanji for thirteen written on the roof. "You should come over for tea and something to eat, Captain Hitsugaya! You're welcome to join us, Karin!"

Karin watched Hitsugaya hop off the wall. He turned towards Karin, giving her a look that told her to come along.

Karin hurriedly jumped off the wall and followed the two captains into the Thirteenth Company building.

Shunsui Kyoraku leaned back against the wall of the room. He had a cup of sake in his hand.

Sprawled out across the room in various lazy positions were the other drinkers at Matsumoto's drinking party. Ikkaku was sitting beside Iba and trying to wrestle a bottle of wine from his hands. There was also Renji in the room and he was there because Ikkaku had saw him passing by and dragged him into the party. Izuru was sitting and looking around nervously at all the semi-drunk people around him.

"So… Rangiku," Kyoraku started, sipping wine from his cup. The eighth company captain had the lazy expression he also had on his face and he gazed at Matsumoto from under his always-drooping eyelids. "How's the new shinigami going?"

Matsumoto drunkenly waved her beer around and opened her mouth to reply, but Renji interrupted.

The red-haired shinigami asked, looking confused, "What new shinigami? Did Tenth Company get a new soul reaper?" Renji reached his hand towards Izuru and said, "Pass the shochu, Izuru."

"Eh??" Ikkaku took a big swig from a bottle and frowned at Renji. "Haven't you been paying any attention to what's been going on around the Soul Society?? Man, you're so slow."

Renji scowled. "I've been down in the Living World!! And I've been fighting Hollows and working hard, unlike you guys!!"

Ikkaku said, completely ignoring the insult: "Oh yeah, how's Ichigo going?"

"He's all right, I guess." Renji shrugged. "He seemed a bit more irritated and short-tempered then usual. Something to do with his sister I think."

Matsumoto said loudly, "ANYWAY, I was going to say that Karin-chan's been going great!!"

"Karin?" Renji raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that name before somewhere…"

Iba, who had been sitting in pretty much silence, observing the conversation; said, "This Karin is quite close to Hitsugaya, isn't she??"

"YEAHH!!" Matsumoto agreed loudly. "They're very close friends!!"

Matsumoto threw away an empty wine bottle and reached for another one. As she popped open the cork, she started talking in a giddy whisper that made her sound like a child bursting with a secret that she wanted to tell the whole world.

"And you know what else??" Matsumoto cried in a semi-whisper.

"What?" Kyoraku picked up on her excited tone and was all ears. Ikkaku, Iba, Renji and Izuru wondered what Matsumoto was on about and also turned towards the alcoholic assistant captain.

Matsumoto's voice rose from her excited whisper because she absolutely could not contain the thrill. She cried out, "Tachio lets Karin-chan wear his clothes!!!"

"WHAAATT??" The others were goggle-eyed and completely astounded.

"It's true! It's true!" Matsumoto shouted.

"No way!! No way it's true!!" Ikkaku and Renji's jaws were just about touching the ground.

"Th-they… share clothes??" Izuru mumbled as he helplessly reached out for the shochu, to help the shocking news sink in.

Kyoraku started chuckling, first in his normal manner and then his laughter grew enormously as the drunken captain started chortling with hilarity. The Eighth Division Captain's shoulders shook as he laughed. "Ha!! Who would've thought young Hitsugaya was like that??"

Iba, who had settled himself down by taking a couple of deep breaths, tried to regain seriousness but the alcohol had done its job. "A-anyway," Iba said, "Why does Karin have to wear Hitsugaya's clothes?? All soul reapers have their official shihakushos and gear provided by the Gotei 13."

Matsumoto's face was bright red. She was absolutely insane with excitement and drunken enthusiasm. After all, she had been trying to keep this whole thing a secret for 2 whole days!! She had to let it explode out into the open!!

Poor Renji and Ikkaku who were just starting to get their frazzled minds around the idea of Hitsugaya lending his clothes to someone were in for a lot more.

"Th-that's because Karin-chan isn't actually a shinigami!!!" Matsumoto yelled, full of delight and alcohol. "SHE'S A HUMAN GIRL!!!"

Hitsugaya sensed something very weird. It was making his hair stand on end, as if it wasn't already sticking out in gravity-defying directions. He frowned. _For some reason… _he thought worriedly to himself, _I feel as though something really bad just happened…_

He was sitting on a couch with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Captain Ukitake was smiling goofily and setting a plate of cookies and other treats on the small table in front of him. Karin was looking bewildered as she also sat on a couch and watched.

She noticed that Hitsugaya was looking a little anxious. Karin's eyebrows crumpled over her eyes as she looked at the captain.

"Why do you look so worried?"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya was a little surprised that she could tell he was bothered. "Oh… nothing really. Just hoping Matsumoto doesn't do anything really bad while I'm not there."

Ukitake took a seat across from Hitsugaya. He smiled kindly. "So, Hitsugaya, what's been happening recently?"

Actually, a lot had happened. A lot. There was the mission in the Living World to protect Karin, and that led to Hitsugaya somehow bringing her with him back into Soul Society, which lead to her dressing in his clothes and pretending to be a shinigami, which made Kenpachi eager to test his sword on her, which was a real pain because Karin's zanpakuto just wouldn't stay.

And… Hitsugaya sighed. Now there were these strange-as feelings and confusion about what he actually felt about her and how this human girl somehow entered his life.

Karin watched as Hitsugaya carefully chose the words to answer Ukitake's question. She figured that Ukitake was fond of Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya knew of his good intentions, and so would do his best to open up to the older captain as best as he could.

"Lots have happened recently," Hitsugaya started, "I suppose… you know… that Tenth Company got a new shinigami…"

"Of course," Ukitake said, smilingly encouraging Hitsugaya to continue.

"So… Karin came into Tenth Company and… she helped us defeat a bunch of Hollows this morning even though she is an unseated officer…" Hitsugaya muttered.

Yeah, none of that was really what was on his mind and what was worrying him. Though he was thinking about Karin and worrying about her, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it to Ukitake.

"That's it?" Ukitake said. His voice was friendly as usual and understanding, but Hitsugaya could feel his gaze penetrating deep inside of him. Ukitake didn't know about Karin, but he was smart enough to know that his favourite person had something important on his mind.

Hitsugaya felt sweat gather on the back of his neck. He tried to calmly meet Ukitake's gaze with as much confidence as Ukitake had but couldn't.

_Toushirou? _Karin was very confused. She hadn't really understood what was going on. Suddenly, she was shocked when Hitsugaya dropped his head and started to speak. Karin knew that Hitsugaya probably knew what he was doing, because he was as sure of himself as normal but she couldn't help feeling a little funny…

Ukitake couldn't help feeling a little smug as Hitsugaya bowed his head down with a little sigh and opened his mouth to speak. Hooray! He had gotten icy cold Captain Hitsugaya to say something secret to him!

"Actually…" Hitsugaya mumbled, "…Karin isn't really a shinigami. She's… a human from the Living World and she's Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister. I… brought her with me when I returned from earth… and I've been keeping her true identity a secret from the Gotei 13."

"WWHHHAAAAAAAATT?!??"

Everyone was screaming their lungs out and their jaws hitting the ground, as well as their eyeballs popping out of their heads as they took in the news.

Everyone but Matsumoto. The drunken assistant captain was singing at the top of her lungs, dancing around the room and dangerously swinging a large wine bottle around.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!!" Izuru ducked as the bottle swung dangerously close to his head.

Renji and Ikkaku were absolutely confused. Were they as drunk as Matsumoto was? Matsumoto had yelled out that and they were not sure if it had really happened or if they had imagined it all in their drunk little minds.

"AAARRRGHHH!!" They cried out as they collapsed onto the floor in their state of denial.

Iba seemed outwardly normal and calm but he only looked that way because he had just finished his fifth bottle of liquor. The sun-glasses wearer leant against the wall with a weird looking smile on his lips.

"YEEAAHHH!!" Matsumoto screamed out drunkenly as she swung the bottle one more time and promptly fainted from over-drinking.

"Oh dear… oh dear..." Kyoraku said as he calmly caught the unconscious Matsumoto. He seemed to be able to hold his liquor well but that was actually because he drank so much that he was permanently partly drunk all the time.

Matsumoto lay sprawled out on the floor, her mouth open and drool dripping to the floor. She wasn't actually sober but in some partly conscious section of her brain she thought:

_Tachio is gonna be in a bit of a mess… _

**Hurrayy!! Chapter 11 complete!! Oh by the way now that this fic contains alcohol, does that mean I have to change the fanfiction rating? **

**Anyway, thankyou so much for reading and thanks for all of your reviews!! Please review this chapter, okay?? Thankies mucho!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo!! Wuzzup, mina-san?? **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! So many of you are pissed that Matsumoto opened her mouth and told everyone Hitsugaya's secret. Ha! It's funny, if ya ask me!! Also, ya wanna know how Hitsu is gonna have to deal with it all… heh heh… **

**Anyway, this chappie, I was gonna have a lot of it centred on Karin and her zanpakuto and the big bad secret she's been keeping from herself. But I'll need to tie up the loose ends from the other chapter and I'll probably throw Hinamori in this chapter too… so then… I hope you enjoy!! **

**This is chapter 12!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 12: What she was hiding… **

"Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister??" Ukitake was shocked, but managed to stay calm.

"Y-yeah," Hitsugaya muttered.

Ukitake was silent for a while, just sitting there wide-eyed. Finally he smiled weakly at the younger captain, "I suppose you had no choice but to hide her from the Gotei 13 and disguise her as a soul reaper, but…"

Ukitake's gaze turned serious as he watched Hitsugaya. Ukitake noticed that Karin wasn't paying any attention and was deep in thought as well as concentrating on waiting for her tea to cool down so she could drink it. Ukitake took this opportunity to ask Hitsugaya something very important.

"Hitsugaya, why did you take her with you?" he stared at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya glanced at Karin out of the corner of his eyes and then looked away. He sighed really quietly and said, "I… really don't know."

That evening, around the time when the sky was almost getting dark, Hitsugaya and Karin walked back to the Tenth Company building. Hitsugaya was frowning really hard and Karin was stressing over why Hitsugaya would tell someone she was a human.

Hitsugaya pulled open the sliding door to the headquarters. He stepped inside and sighed.

"Huh?" Karin entered the building and stared. This was the first time she'd ever seen drunk, passed-out people in her life.

All over the floor were drunken people fainted and unconscious. Karin's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

She looked at Hitsugaya who was carefully grabbing Ikkaku's arm and dragging him out of the building. After that, he proceeded to drag all the drunken people outside and left them lying there.

Karin said nothing. _Man, Toushirou's done this before?? _This was the first time she'd ever seen such a scene and Hitsugaya had faced it just about every day of his life as a captain.

She stared out the open door at the quickly darkening sky. And so… another day at the Soul Society had come to an end. She thought about what her family back in the Living World might be up to and couldn't help feeling really sad. Man, she even missed her old man!!

She sighed as she carefully slid the door shut.

Karin didn't know, but sitting at his desk, Hitsugaya was gazing at her.

Next morning, Matsumoto woke up and found herself lying on the ground outside Tenth Company. She got up and discovered she had a dreadful hangover.

"Urgh…" she muttered as she slid open the door and went inside the building. She frowned as she saw her captain sitting up at his desk with a stack of paperwork. Karin was sitting on the couch, trying to decipher one of Hitsugaya's papers.

"Matsumoto, you're awake." Hitsugaya said, barely glancing up at her. He stood up and said, "Good. Take over this paperwork. I've got to go out for a bit."

Matsumoto blinked. "What about Karin-chan? You never go out without her."

Karin frowned from her spot on the couch.

Hitsugaya sighed a little. "…Rumours are already flying around the Seireitei and I can't risk her being in any danger. People are really going to start suspecting her of not being a shinigami, especially without a zanpakuto."

Karin looked up and stuck out her tongue at Hitsugaya. "Man, it's not my fault."

Hitsugaya quickly looked away from Karin, thinking about his conversation with Ukitake yesterday.

"I'll be back later." he said, leaving the building.

Matsumoto felt kind of guilty for some reason. Her taichou was being extra careful about letting Karin be discovered today and she was feeling very strange. She suddenly gasped out loud and raised a hand to her mouth.

Dammit!! Just what had she said while she was drunk??

Matsumoto picked up and piece of paperwork, glanced at it and put it back down again. She was so restless and bothered right now. She frowned as she tried to remember who she had blurted it out to yesterday.

Okay… there was Shunsui. He would keep it to himself. And there was Ikkaku and Renji, who probably were still trying to believe it. There was Iba and Izuru. Matsumoto let out a little sigh of relief. Well… there wasn't anyone who would blab it around the Seireitei.

But… Matsumoto's eyebrows crumpled over her eyes. She had to make sure Hitsugaya never found out what she had done while she was drunk. She had told everyone about Karin and how she wore his clothes, for goodness' sake!!

Matsumoto's eyes were almost closed and she looked very sheepish. Tachio was going to be very angry!!

There was a knock on the Tenth Company door and Karin immediately froze. She hadn't really been anywhere without Toushirou, so she wasn't feeling very secure right now.

Matsumoto yawned and said, "Come in."

Momo Hinamori opened the door and came in. She smiled at Matsumoto. "Good morning, Rangiku."

Matsumoto brought herself to smile, though she was still half-asleep and completely winded. "Hello, Hinamori."

Karin heard that name and she tensed. She remembered that name somehow. Wasn't it… Hinamori Momo… the girl Toushirou was in love with?

Karin cautiously looked up at the black-haired girl who was standing nearby. Hinamori noticed Karin and gave her a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Momo Hinamori," she said in friendly way.

Karin bowed her head down a little to the assistant captain. "Um… nice to meet you. I'm Karin…"

"You're the new shinigami in Tenth Division, hm??" Hinamori smiled. "You'll like it here. You have a great captain. Don't you think?"

Karin was a little surprised. Why was she bringing Toushirou into the conversation?

She felt awkward as she replied. "Y-yeah, Toushirou is-" She suddenly stopped. Ah!! She had forgotten to call him by his title again!!

But the assistant captain of Fifth Company just giggled lightly. "It's okay," Hinamori told Karin, "I still call him Shiro-chan even though he hates it."

Hinamori and Matsumoto talked for a while and then Hinamori left. Karin sat on the couch in silence just thinking.

"Can I guess what you're thinking about?" Matsumoto interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Karin looked confused.

Matsumoto gave Karin a cheeky grin. "Yup, Tachio is completely infatuated with Hinamori! Have you noticed how he tenses whenever you mention her?"

"…yeah," she answered.

Karin glanced at the paperwork she had been trying to figure out and shrugged, throwing it down on the couch. She stood up and said to Matsumoto, "I'm… going outside for a bit…"

Karin left the Tenth Company building.

"…huh?" Matsumoto frowned.

Karin was confused. _Oookkaaayy… why did I just do that? _She hadn't even been out in the Seireitei by herself, and she knew she would have to be careful.

Where was she going? Karin frowned. Damn, what was wrong with her?

She wandered around and found somewhere that looked empty and secluded. Karin looked around her quickly to see if anyone was around.

Sitting down with a sigh, she leant her chin on her knees and hugged her legs tightly. She lifted her head and looked at the sky.

_You have to stop, Karin. _Hoshi Matsuri's voice spoke up. _You have to stop hiding your feelings. _

Karin blatantly ignored her zanpakuto and kept staring at the sky.

Hoshi Matsuri seemed to sigh a little. _You always hide from those things that hurt you most. You're scared of being hurt, so you push it deep down and cover it up. All your emotions, your feelings, pain and suffering, you push them deeper and bury them. And now you're doing it again. _

Karin had a huge frown on her face. She still didn't answer to her zanpakuto.

_You think doing this will protect you… you believe that by doing this, you can keep yourself from being hurt- this is your way of defending yourself but in actual truth it worsens everything. _

Karin was silent. Her head was bowed and her arms under her knees.

_Actually… _She closed her eyes for a moment. _I've kinda realized things have been slipping from my grip… but… I can't help it. I have to do this… I have to not let myself get sentimental. Because… I kinda think being weak to these emotions makes me pathetic… _

_So I refused to let it get in my way. _

_But… now everything is weighing me down. I hate to admit it, but there are so many troubles and burdens I thought I had gotten rid of. _Karin rested her head forlornly on her knees.

_I know I stopped crying. That's what I stopped doing when Mum died… I thought life was going good after I stopped letting emotions get in my way. Then I met Toushirou… and realized that I hated it. _

_I hated having to depend on him or someone else all the time because I wasn't able to protect myself, so I awakened my shinigami abilities. And then I ended up here in Soul Society… and… _Karin bit her lip and furrowed her brows. _I hide it but… the truth is I really… I really miss being home. I miss my family and my normal life… it sucks but sometimes I wonder if I never met Toushirou, would it be okay?? _

The spirit of Hoshi Matsuri seemed to be standing beside Karin, and listening to her.

_And Hoshi Matsuri… you're making me think of all these confusing things!! DAMMIT!!!_

Karin lifted her head for a second and glared ferociously at the sky, clenching her fists.

_Darn you for making me flustered over all this!! I never would have been so troubled with this!! I never would have worried about my feelings and stuff that I kept hidden!! I wouldn't be missing home and my family, I wouldn't be in such a mess with not having a zanpakuto and… I wouldn't… I…_

Karin's fist was tightened really hard.

_Toushirou wouldn't… be on my mind like this…_

Hoshi Matsuri's gaze was serious and ruthless. _Like these feelings for Toushirou, you haven't recently discovered them; it's been a while now and you hid them away from you!! You keep denying it, so often and so hard. And you keep refusing to accept it. You're still afraid!! So you hide from it even now. Is this meant to stop you from suffering?? Is this meant to ease your pain?? _

Karin wouldn't stop glaring intensely with anger at herself. She had worked hard for this, you know! It took a lot of effort to build the kind of character she had. She had decided sentiment was a weakness so she was against it. So she refused to let it affect her. That was the reason she had to hide it!!

_Karin, you know, right now, at this instance you are suffering from those emotions you thought couldn't hurt you. And your hurt is deeper because of how you thought you covered it up. _

_And even now you are running away. You refuse to acknowledge your love for Toushirou. You're too scared, so you won't venture out of this shell you have created for yourself. You don't want to be hurt, and you won't even try to face this. _

Karin made a tiny almost undetectable sniffling sound from her position.

Hoshi Matsuri's voice softened. _Karin… please let a little of your pain go. Don't push it any deeper. It's okay. _

Karin made no movement.

_Just… let yourself cry. _Hoshi Matsuri's voice became soft and sympathetic. Karin felt as thought Hoshi Matsuri had placed her hand on her shoulder.

_It's okay, _Karin's zanpakuto told her, _No-one's here. Nobody will see. _

_No-one will see… Karin. _

Karin looked up at the sky once more.

_The truth is… I told myself so many times that Toushirou was just a friend, but actually… I think about it and that really isn't what I want! All this time, I've thought about how he's a shinigami… and how he has his childhood friend that he's in love with… I thought that I'd be okay if he had someone else… because I knew all along I was just a human girl. _

_Maybe… if I just believed that I didn't care, I'd be all right. But I think of him with Hinamori, and I'm gritting my teeth, having to fight back tears because it… doesn't make me happy at all! _

_Yeah… even now, those crappy tears are coming. _Karin hurriedly started swiping at her eyes. Karin couldn't help a sob rising up in her throat as tears started falling.

_Dammit… Its true… that I'm in love with Toushirou!! _

Hitsugaya frowned as he stepped inside the Tenth Company headquarters. He looked around him and then asked immediately, "Where's Karin?"

"Hm?" Matsumoto said, "She said she was going outside for a while."

Hitsugaya was wondering why Karin would have gone by herself. "Okay," he said. He left to look for her.

_No-one will see. _

_Nobody will see you cry, Karin. _

Hitsugaya saw Karin sitting by herself and quickly ran up to her, ready to lecture her. Then he suddenly stopped, his icy-blue eyes wide open.

Hitsugaya stood about two steps behind Karin and saw the tears hitting the ground.

**End of chapter 12!! Hooray!!! Yippee!! Woohoo!! I'm so proud of this chapter!! I actually planned it all and put it down on paper about 3 weeks ago. It's changed a little from the draft, but I'm so happy with it!! Yeah, this chapter was all focused on Karin. I'm pretty sure, now that this chapter is over, everyone will want to see Hitsugaya's POV. **

**By the way, next chapter, Ikkaku and Renji will have finally put the pieces together and are going to start putting Hitsugaya in a lot of trouble. As well as Karin having to make up some pretty darn good excuses for her tears. Heh heh!! **

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, OKAY??? **

**Welcome to chapter 13!! Woohoo!! We're up to number 13!! WOW!! Thankyou so very much for all your reviews!! I'm really happy!! **

**Well… let's say… yep, I do surprise people with what happens in this fic, don't I? But one of my awesome readers said though I surprise everyone, I write it well!! Hurrayyy!! Thankies!! Okay, so last chapter was a little serious, I guess this next one will be a lot more light-hearted. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?? Karin's zanpakuto actually appears and stays with her!! YEEAAHHHH!!! **

**Read and review!! **

**Chapter 13: Chaos**

He was just standing there behind her, staring in disbelief.

She couldn't see him. Karin just sat there, the tears streaming down her face.

Hitsugaya watched her. He felt so awkward. He didn't know what he should do. He considered turning away and leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Finally, he spoke, "Karin."

Karin was completely taken by surprise. Her entire face went red and she was completely shocked. "What?" she muttered, not looking at him.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hitsugaya, with the normal calm expression on his face.

Karin stiffened. "…I'm not crying," she said stubbornly.

Hitsugaya let out a little grunt. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he said, "Yeah, right. I can see you crying so bitterly." He gazed at her quietly. "What's making you cry like that?"

Karin angrily turned around to face Hitsugaya. He was taken aback by the emotion in her eyes and the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I already told you!" she cried. "I'm not crying!! I… I don't cry!! I don't ever cry… at all…" her voice faltered. Karin sniffed and brushed away tears from her eyes.

Hitsugaya kept looking at her. Karin was ashamed and looked away immediately. She dropped her head towards the ground and murmured, "This… really sucks."

She sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "I wish… I could go back to who I was before… I was never like this!! How could I have… become as weak as this? Why can't I be the person I was before?? I was strong then… and I would never cry!! But I…"

_I've let myself become weak to these burdensome emotions!! _

She just sat there for a while, trying to gather up her tears and get rid of them. Hitsugaya stood behind her in silence, just watching her and pondering this weird feeling inside him. Suddenly, he thought he heard spirit energy beside him that was being assembled together or something.

"…Karin…" Hitsugaya spoke softly. "Is that your zanpakuto?" He pointed to something on the ground nearby.

Karin raised her head suddenly, eyes wide. She glanced at whatever it was that Hitsugaya had pointed at.

"No…way…" she whispered as she moved towards it.

Karin stared at it. _Hoshi Matsuri? _

Hoshi Matsuri smiled gently at Karin. _You still have much to learn but… you've matured already. _

As Karin picked up the sword and held it in her hands, staring at it in awe, Hoshi Matsuri told her, _Remember… I'm part of you. So whatever you hide from yourself, you hide from me as well._

"Well?" Hitsugaya asked.

Karin clutched her sword and turned to Hitsugaya, the tears quickly disappearing from her eyes. She smiled as hard as she could. "Yeah." she replied quietly.

"Hmph." Hitsugaya straightened up. "Dammit. One minute you're crying and now you're smiling. You're such a child."

Karin jumped to her feet, still smiling through the quickly diminishing tears. "Eh heh…"

"Great. Now we're going to have to find a way for you to carry your zanpakuto around." Hitsugaya started walking off back towards Tenth Company.

Karin quickly hurried after the captain.

Hitsugaya could feel his face heat up for some reason or another. He didn't look at Karin, but said, "Don't… disappear like that by yourself again."

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!"

They jerked to attention as they heard someone yelling. Hitsugaya turned towards the red-haired shinigami running towards them at top speed.

Karin was wide-eyed as Renji shouted out, "I know who you really are, Karin!!"

Hitsugaya and Karin froze.

"Wh-whatever are you talking about?" Karin stared at the unfamiliar person.

Renji stopped in front of them, breathing hard from running so fast. He narrowed his eyes at Karin. "You… Karin Kurosaki… why are you here in Soul Society?"

Karin was silent. "H-how did you know?"

Hitsugaya was also frowning like crazy at the Sixth Company Assistant Captain.

Renji kept staring seriously at Karin. "I was in the Living World, working with Ichigo recently. And he was being pissed off about his little sister Karin. I didn't know what on earth he was going on about. But at Matsumoto's drinking party, she revealed that the new tenth division shinigami was a human."

_MATSUMOTO!! _Hitsugaya screamed in his mind.

"Ichigo's little sister…" Renji peered at Karin suspiciously, and placed a hand on Karin's head.

Karin looked pissed off.

"You don't look anything like him." Renji said. "But your zanpakuto is large too, though not as big as his. You have a lot of spirit energy, but you've gotta learn how to control it."

"How come you haven't taught her anything, Captain?" Renji asked.

Hitsugaya had anger marks all over his forehead. He glared at Renji. "I don't have any time to teach anyone when I'm too busy trying to stop Matsumoto from opening her big mouth all the time!!"

"ICHIGO'S LITTLE SISTER!!!" A huge bellowing roar was heard, almost deafening them. It was accompanied by a huge explosion of spirit energy.

The three looked up in shock as Kenpachi and Yachiru thundered towards them from the direction on Eleventh Company.

Kenpachi was grinning widely with his teeth showing and waving his old battered sword. Yachiru was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder, smiling and waving. "Icchy's lil sister!!!" she cried out.

Karin stood and stared with her jaw dropping open.

Renji didn't look as surprised or freaked out as Hitsugaya looked. "I suppose Ikkaku told him…"

Hitsugaya looked as though he had just risen from the dead. "MATSUMOTO!!! I'm going to kill her!!!"

"HEYY!!!" The spiky-haired captain screamed out, "If you're Ichigo's sister, then I want to fight you even more now!! HAAHHHH!!"

Hitsugaya tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply. It wasn't working very well. Man, if everyone started yelling around the Seireitei like that, how was he meant to stop them from finding out Karin was a human?? And Ichigo's little sister as well??

Karin just stood there, silent. She was really confused and startled. Even more so when the pink-haired assistant captain jumped onto her head.

"Argh!!" Karin cried.

Yachiru looked down at Karin. "Hmm… I'll have to think of a name for you, Snowy's friend and Icchy's lil sister!!"

"Ookaayyy…" Karin felt weirded out.

"Fight me! Fight me!!" Kenpachi chanted.

Renji looked at the Eleventh Captain and then at the Tenth Captain. Hitsugaya was starting to lose his cool…

"Actually, Captain Zaraki, maybe it's not such a good idea to be yelling so loud about Karin being Ichigo's sister." Renji started, "I don't think the Gotei 13 will take it well that Captain Hitsugaya has been hiding a human among us. Don't you think so, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Renji turned towards where Hitsugaya was. Or had been.

"EH?"

Renji looked behind him. Hitsugaya and Karin were figures in the distance, running like hell.

"Whaat??" The tattooed shinigami cried. Renji started pounding after the two, shouting out, "HEY!! COME BACK!! I was still talking to you!! I wanna ask you why you brought Karin with you!!!"

Yachiru also called out, "Wait!! Icchy's sister!! You haven't got a name yet!!"

"Dammit!!" Kenpachi yelled out last, the loudest of all. "STOP RUNNING AWAY, YOU COWARDS!!!"

Matsumoto was having her daily snooze on top of a pile of paperwork, when the door breezed open and a huge whoosh was heard. Matsumoto reluctantly looked up to see Hitsugaya standing in front of her with the angriest and most fierce glare she had ever seen.

"Uh oh…" she barely managed to mumble.

"MATSUMOTO!! HOW COULD YOU-"

Just then, Hitsugaya was interrupted by the Tenth Company door opening and closing and opening and closing. Angrily, he turned towards it and saw Renji, Kenpachi and Yachiru behind him.

"Finally!!" Kenpachi took out his sword. "I've seen your zanpakuto's ability, Ichigo's sister!! Now fight me properly!!!"

"Wha?" Karin looked flustered.

"Don't fight inside the building!!" Hitsugaya shouted. "And don't fight him at all, Karin!!"

The tenth captain turned back towards his assistant captain and found she was already creeping out towards the door.

Anger marks appeared all over Hitsugaya. He quickly grabbed the back of Karin's shihakusho (which was actually his), so as to get her away from Kenpachi and his sword; and rushed after Matsumoto.

The door opened in front of Matsumoto.

"Hiya Rangiku."

Matsumoto smiled back sheepishly at the person.

Hitsugaya struggled to keep himself from exploding. "What are you here for, Captain Kyoraku?" he said from behind gritted teeth.

Kyoraku grinned. "I wanted to borrow some of your liquor!!" He noticed the big crowd of people inside the room and also saw Karin behind Hitsugaya, still being dragged along by the back of her uniform.

"Wow!! You must be the human pretending to be a shinigami Rangiku's told me about!!" Kyoraku said excitedly.

"MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya growled.

"Oh my, there are certainly a lot of people visiting today."

"What now?" Hitsugaya glared towards the direction of the voice and promptly froze.

"H-Hinamori?"

Hinamori stood in the doorway, smiling gently. She scanned the strange scene.

There was Kyoraku beside the doorframe, grinning goofily at Matsumoto, and asking for sake because he had run out.

Matsumoto was also smiling but in a way as if she was trying to get out of here immediately because she knew she was in trouble.

Hitsugaya was right behind her with the fiercest look on his face, about to give Matsumoto a scolding and punishment she was never going to forget. He was holding onto the back of Karin's uniform and dragging her behind him.

Karin had the most flustered and bewildered expression on her face, as she was being dragged away by Hitsugaya.

Yachiru was chasing after her, running through a long list of strange and crazy nicknames.

Kenpachi was standing towards the back of the room, still thinking he was about to fight Karin and not knowing she had been dragged away by Hitsugaya. He was revving up for the fight and waving his sword furiously in the air making helicopter noises (with his sword and not his mouth) and knocking and wrecking all sorts of stuff apart.

Renji was trying to stop Kenpachi from turning the building into a wreck, but the Eleventh Captain was deaf to his protests.

"Eh heh heh…" Hinamori let out a nervous giggle. "Maybe I'll come back later."

She turned to leave, but Hitsugaya let go of Karin's shihakusho and rushed up to her. "Wait! Don't go!" he called.

The room exploded into noise. Karin stood there silently and watched. She glanced at Hitsugaya and Hinamori, who were talking. She could tell Hitsugaya was affectionate towards Hinamori by the way he looked at her. Karin let out a slow sigh and turned away from them. She smiled a tiny smile. _I'm such an idiot. _

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!! STOP WRECKING THE BUILDING!!" Renji shouted.

"NO!! Not until I fight Ichigo's little sister!!" Kenpachi replied.

Karin rolled her eyes. _I have a name, you know. _

Renji retorted, "But she's not strong enough to fight you!! And if you hurt her, then Ichigo will beat you up!!"

Kenpachi grinned. "That's a great idea!!"

Renji glared at Kenpachi. He thought of something. "Oi, you!" He shouted at Karin.

"Eh?" Karin stared back at him.

"Ichigo asked me specifically to keep an eye on you and make sure you're all right." Renji said, "So to stop yourself from getting beaten up by Zaraki, I'm going to start training you."

Karin blinked. Man, this was getting really insane.

At that moment, the wall fell down.

Kenpachi stopped swinging his sword. Yachiru had a sweat-drop on her head. She jumped aboard Kenpachi's shoulder and said, "Ooh… Kenny, I think you're gonna be in BIG TROUBLE!!!"

The noise had stopped and everything in the room had turned to Kenpachi and was glaring at him with the most animosity ever. Kenpachi looked a tiny bit sheepish.

"Hang on, Yachiru!! We're ditching this joint!!"

The Eleventh Company captains sped out of the building before anyone could say anything else. Soon afterward, everyone quickly scattered to escape having to help clean up.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Karin stood alone amidst the mess.

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto, with a huge scowl on his face, yet he also seemed kind of smug.

"Matsumoto, you're going to clean this up all by yourself!!"

"WHAT?? Captain, that's mean!!"

Hitsugaya couldn't help smirking a little. "Not as mean compared to what you did to me."

"CAPTAIN!!"

**Hm… that's much better!! I'm referring to the much less serious chapter this chappie was! I loved the last chapter, personally. Something that is annoying me is having to write about Hitsugaya liking Hinamori. AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHH!! **

**I absolutely despise HitsuHina, if you haven't figured it out already. The idea of Renji training Karin was just something that popped up. I wanted Renji to think of Karin as the kid sister he always wanted!! It would be funny!!**

**Anyway, this chapter has come to an end. And coming Monday I'll be dragging myself to school… urgh… what a drag… **

**So please review and cheer me up!! Thankyou for reading!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**IT'S CHAPTER 14 OF ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You**

**HURRRAAAAYY!!! Well, this fic now has more than 200 reviews!! WOW!! I'm so happy and thankful to all of you!! Thankies so very much!! **

**I have now carefully figured and planned the rest of this fic out, and it seems that this fanfiction will end at chapter 18. Hmm… **

**As for those of you that reviewed telling me that you also hated HitsuHina… GOOD ON YOU!! HitsuKarin is the best!! So everyone start writing more HitsuKarin fanfictions, okay??? **

**Here's chapter 14!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 14: Hitsugaya and his well-disguised Jealousy **

Hitsugaya grumbled as he rested his head on a stack of paperwork wearily.

He frowned as he thought. It had been almost a week since Karin came and now that Renji, Kenpachi and the others knew about her being a human, things had certainly changed.

In fact, he no longer needed to have Karin beside him at all times because Renji had decided to train her and because Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru got Karin to visit Eleventh Company all the time so that they could laugh at her stories about Ichigo being stupid.

He was scowling furiously as he slowly reared himself up to attack the paperwork.

Dammit, now Karin really had a life here in Soul Society, with so many friends! Hitsugaya was almost jealous when he thought of how she had come to Soul Society, probably to spend time with Hitsugaya, and now they hardly ever got a moment together!!

Hitsugaya threw down his brush in annoyance, not caring if the ink got all over his paperwork.

_ARGH!! _He was going insane here. _What the heck am I feeling??_

Karin getting along so well with everyone else… and now he was stuck in here doing paperwork… without her nearby…

Hitsugaya let out a four-letter expletive as he realized.

Bloody hell!! He was jealous!!

Karin was breathing hard as she advanced towards Renji with her zanpakuto gripped in her hands.

Renji was really fast. Karin had hardly been able to nick him at all. According to Renji, he had been training really hard so that the next time he fought Ichigo, he would be able to beat him up and have Ichigo on his knees begging for mercy.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" Renji laughed crazily as he pictured the scene in his mind.

Karin just frowned.

Even though Renji was a little strange, he was funny, and Karin knew she had to get a lot better at using her zanpakuto. That was the reason Hoshi Matsuri had appeared in the first place. Because she was sick and tired of having to be protected by someone else and she wanted to fight for herself.

That was why she really had to train hard.

Karin went at Renji again, baring her sword and coming down towards him. Renji hadn't even released Zabimaru into its shikai form, he was just using it in its simple sword form and parrying and blocking without any effort.

Karin's sword came down towards Renji and he held up his sword to deflect it. At that very instance, Karin whipped her sword off into a different direction and got him in the side.

Renji blinked. Then he smiled. "Wow. You actually got me."

Karin wiped away sweat from her forehead with her arm. She couldn't help grinning even though she was absolutely wiped out with exhaustion, bruises and cuts all over her.

Renji sighed a little as he placed his sword back into its sheath. "I guess that's enough for today. I've gotta get you back to Tenth Company before Hitsugaya chucks a spaz."

Karin followed Renji as they left the training area that Urahara and Yoruichi had created. They were heading back towards the Tenth Company building when Karin stopped.

Renji frowned. "What's up?"

Karin was staring at the gate of the Seireitei. She tried to remember what she had seen outside of that gate. It had been a decrepit looking village full of souls.

"…Renji, can you go on ahead? I'll get back later." she asked, not taking her eyes off the gate.

Renji looked confused but he was lenient. He put a hand on Karin's head and said, "Whatever. Don't do anything reckless."

Karin stuck out her tongue in annoyance as Renji left. What was with these overprotective older brother figures anyway?

When Renji was gone, Karin quickly looked around her to make sure no-one was looking. For some reason she really wanted to get out of the Seireitei and have a break from the soul reaper life she had gotten.

Soul reapers generally didn't leave the Seireitei, but since they were soul reapers, they could easily move around Soul Society. That was how Karin, in her borrowed shihakusho, managed to get out of the Seireitei.

What she saw outside was a district of West Rukongai. Karin also noticed a bunch of kids a little younger than her playing outside a sad-looking house. Then she saw what made her feel a little excited.

A SOCCER BALL!!

Man, when was the last time she had seen one of those?!? She could not stop staring at it! She wanted so much to rush up to it and boot it away to another galaxy and then chase after it and boot it away again!!

She stared at the soccer ball. That black and white ball was calling her!!

_Karin… _Hoshi Matsuri muttered feebly with a sweatdrop on her face.

Karin hurried over to the soccer-playing people. They looked at her, puzzled. It wasn't everyday you saw a soul reaper who was staring at a soccer ball with that much ferocity.

"C-can I play?" Karin asked breathlessly.

Matsumoto was sitting on the porch of Tenth Company, leaning back and enjoying the sunshine when she saw Renji walking past.

"Oi!! Renji!" she called out.

The Sixth Company Assistant Captain looked up. "Hey." he replied.

"How's Karin-chan going?" Matsumoto asked.

"She's good." Renji answered. "Training with her really fires me up and makes me want to fight Ichigo though."

Matsumoto laughed. "Karin-chan's a good kid."

Renji couldn't help a goofy looking grin. "She's like the little sister I always wanted!!" he cried.

Just then, the tenth company building door slid open and the Tenth Division Captain poked his snow-coloured-haired head outside.

Narrowing his eyes at Renji, he asked, "Where's Karin?"

Renji started looking a bit shifty. "Well…"

Hitsugaya bounded outside onto the porch with a thud. "Where is she??" he asked impatiently.

"Uhh… she said she'd come back later…" Renji said.

Hitsugaya was furious as he stormed off, sending Renji a death glare. For goodness' sake, Renji should've known better than to just let Karin wander off by herself!!

Hitsugaya was also feeling very embarassed as he was looking for Karin. What if she had gone to visit Eleventh Company again? He would just have been stressing for nothing!! And why did this have to stress him?? He wasn't jealous!! Of course not!!

Hitsugaya was busy denying all of these facts that were pouring into his head.

So he wasn't jealous! He was fine with sharing Karin with the other shinigami!!

Hitsugaya paused in his thoughts. Sharing Karin?? Since when…?? His entire face turned bright red. Karin most certainly didn't belong to him!! So why the heck was he thinking about this??

Obviously then, it would have to be because he was worried about her. Hitsugaya didn't want anyone else to know about her being human or hurt her. He most certainly didn't want her getting herself into some kind of trouble, and through experience he knew that she was still leaking spiritual energy all over the place.

But Hitsugaya couldn't fight the fact that he had been worrying about her non-stop. And he had definitely been jealous when she started spending time somewhere other than with him.

Hitsugaya let out a painful sigh. And he knew… that when he was thinking the way he always did… when he would have normally been thinking about _her _he was now thinking about Karin.

It was weird. And it annoyed him. Why was it that she was forever on his mind?

"_One day, I'll make you smile like this, okay, Toushirou??" _

The scene of Karin smiling brightly at him flashed through his mind. Hitsugaya was speechless. His eyes were widened and he slowly felt himself lose grip as his face turned even redder.

_AAARRGHHHH!!! _Hitsugaya screamed out in his mind. Shaking his head furiously, he tried to get rid of these alarming feelings and emotions. The captain rushed ahead and almost crashed into Ukitake.

Ukitake looked very surprised. He wasn't even usually outside the Thirteenth Company building but since Captain Unohana had told him vitamin D and fresh air was very good for his health, he had decided to go for a walk.

Fancy crashing into young Hitsugaya like this!!

"Have you seen Karin??" Hitsugaya asked urgently.

"Yeah…" Ukitake murmured. He pointed towards the gate. "I think she left the Seireitei."

Hitsugaya's face stretched so that it rivalled _The Scream_. It was a sight to behold.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAATT???"

Without letting Ukitake get the chance to question his frustration and his strange red face, Hitsugaya pushed past him and ran out to West Rukongai.

Karin took a couple of steps back, preparing for a huge kick. She focused hard on the black and white ball and narrowed her eyes. She went towards the ball, with her foot speeding towards it, and any second now the ball and her foot would connect and send the ball flying away to another universe…

And she…

"KARIN!!!"

She fell over.

The other people who Karin had been playing soccer with were startled. They all turned their heads towards the Seireitei, where a snowy-haired shinigami captain was yelling at Karin at the top of his lungs.

Karin groaned as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Oww…" she muttered, rubbing her head. She looked at Hitsugaya, who had quickly run down towards her.

"What the heck were you thinking??" Hitsugaya just about yelled at her. He looked absolutely furious. "Why would you leave the Seireitei? And you didn't tell anyone and you went by yourself??"

Karin opened her mouth to say something but said nothing. She just stared at the ground.

Hitsugaya's shoulders were heaving up and down with the effort. He glanced over at the soccer ball lying forlornly on the ground. Slowly, his gaze softened.

"You…" Hitsugaya started, but then was suddenly aware of the goggle-eyed kids standing around them.

"WOW!! It's a Soul Reaper Captain!!" One of the girls squealed.

"Yeah!! It's so rare to see Soul Reapers!!" Another child agreed whole-heartedly.

Hitsugaya sighed heavily. Ignoring the children's chatter, he grabbed Karin's arm and started to pull her away.

"I thought I told you not to run off by yourself," he said, annoyance in his voice.

They walked towards the Tenth Company headquarters. Karin hadn't said a word or even looked at him since in Rukongai.

Hitsugaya frowned at her but she didn't see, because she wouldn't look at him.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Toushirou."

Hitsugaya was actually still very pissed and he didn't want to forgive her that easily, but hearing her quiet voice he quickly gave up.

"I suppose you haven't played soccer for a long time." he stated.

Karin nodded.

His gaze was serious as he continued. "Karin… Do you miss being home?"

Karin was surprised to hear him talk about her home back in the Living World. "…yeah." she replied.

Hitsugaya considered her answer. "But… do you like it here in Soul Society?"

Karin looked up and stared at him firmly. "Yeah."

Hitsugaya's eyes grew a little wider. "Why's that?"

Karin gave him a big grin. "Because you're here, Toushirou!!"

Hitsugaya almost choked. His face started heating up again. "No, seriously," he managed to say.

"Seriously!" she replied enthusiastically, amused to see Hitsugaya in panic. "But…" her eyes drifted off into the distance and her voice grew a little more thoughtful. "I think… I've made some friends here at Soul Society too… and I have a lot of fun with them. Like Matsumoto-san and Ikkaku and Yumichika. And Renji is really funny!" Karin said.

Hitsugaya had regained his self-control, and he looked at Karin with his normal serious gaze. "Yeah?"

Karin simply smiled. They neared the Tenth Division building and paused outside the door.

Karin looked out at the sky in the distance and said, "So even when it's time to go home, I'll really treasure these times at Soul Society…"

Hitsugaya felt the weird feeling build up in his chest again. It was still weird but no longer unfamiliar. It had been happening for a while now. When he looked at her and when he thought of her… just like the other day when he had seen her crying, it was the strongest that time. He had literally had his heart beating out of his chest. And now once again, the feeling was really strong…

Hitsugaya was so troubled. How was he meant to handle all this??

Karin had stopped feeling guilty and miserable about running off by herself again. She was back to being cheerful when she slid open the door.

"ICCHY'S SIS!!!"

A sandaled foot came crashing down onto her face. Karin went crashing down onto the porch.

Hitsugaya stared in horror and irritation. Yachiru was dancing around on top of Karin's head as poor Karin lay collapsed on the floor.

Hitsugaya peered into the building and started feeling that old annoying feeling again…

"Karin-chaaan!!" Matsumoto cried in her sing-song voice. "You're back!!" She noticed Hitsugaya standing behind Karin with an expression that could kill. "Oh, you too, Captain!"

"Yachiru!! I'm going to fight her, remember?? Don't jump her before I get the chance!!!" Kenpachi's deep growling voice was heard from deep inside the building.

"Oh Karin!!" Ikkaku was sounding very enthusiastic. "You're back! You didn't finish the story from last time!! What happened to Ichigo after he got beaten to a pulp by that Tatsuki girl??"

Hitsugaya felt like ripping his hair out in his aggravation.

_WHY AM I SO JEALOUS??? _

**Chapter 14 completed!! WOOHOO!! And guess what? Only 4 more chapters and this fic is over!! Whoa… well, I wanna say first of all, the last 4 chapters will be a lot more serious. And it will be the last mini-arc kinda thing in this story. Oh, and guess what?? Everyone look forward to chapter 16, 'cause Kenpachi's long-awaited battle with Karin will finally be here!! **

**Anyway, read and review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Bleach!! It belongs to Kubo-sensei, and he rocks!! **

**Yo!! WUZZUP, my gnarly awesome readers?? We're up to chapter 15 now and it's so gonna kick arse!! **

**It's sad but this fic is quickly drawing to an end. Sometimes I feel like being mean and ending the fic so that Hitsugaya and Karin don't end up together and it won't be a happy ending. You see, there are so many awesome great fics that end so tragically like that. But NO!! I won't do that! Still, I can't help but want to know what your reaction would be!! Heh heh!! **

**And another thing!! Some of you have told me that this is the best HitsuKarin fic out there!! I'm just so happy!! I wanna jump and hit the ceiling!! It makes me feel so great!! Hurrayy!! Arigato!! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 15!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 15: Feelings Revealed **

Hitsugaya was watching Karin from a window. She couldn't see him because she was too busy talking to Renji, Ikkaku and Yachiru and trying to keep Yachiru from dancing on her head.

Hitsugaya was glaring at them all with huge ferocity. This was seriously pissing him off. Karin was so busy training and hanging out with everyone, they hardly even got to talk now!

But… Hitsugaya considered this. He was a captain so he had been busy all along. He frowned. When he was busy, doing his duties and his paperwork… would Karin ever feel lonely without him?

Hitsugaya sighed softly. His gaze never left the window.

Many times, he had gone off and left Karin behind in the Living World, or maybe in the Tenth Company building; did she ever… feel maybe the slightest bit jealous? Did she ever miss him the way he was missing her at this moment?

He couldn't help it. There was this ever-growing feeling inside him, whenever he thought of her or even glanced at her. It was warm and spread throughout him. But also, it hurt. It was such an immensely powerful feeling… and it really, really hurt him.

_This is stupid. _Hitsugaya started scolding himself for these out-of-character emotions. After all, he was still a soul reaper captain. And she was still a human girl. Sure she had lots of spirit energy and had become a shinigami, but…

Hitsugaya was suddenly shocked out of his mind. No way!! He had just been thinking…

_I don't… really feel that way towards her, do I?? _His eyes were wide and panicked.

He was staring blankly out the window, in complete confusion and denial.

"Captain."

"YARGH!!" Hitsugaya just about jumped out of his skin. He quickly regained his composure and glared at Matsumoto, though he couldn't hide the flustered look he had on his face.

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya cheekily. "Why are you so on edge, Taichou?"

"It's taichou, not Tachio," Hitsugaya muttered.

"That's what I said," Matsumoto said triumphantly. She pointed an accusing finger at Hitsugaya, remarking, "You're most definitely not focusing today!! What's on your mind?"

Hitsugaya didn't reply. He just grumbled in annoyance and turned his head back to face the window.

Matsumoto followed his gaze to the window. She tried to suppress a giggle, but failed.

"Ooh… Tachio!! It's Karin, isn't it?? You haven't stopped watching her from the window for the past half an hour!!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya answered, without batting an eyelid or acting even a little flustered. The truth was, Matsumoto couldn't see, but his face was actually turning a shade of red.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and got up to leave. "Fine then! You're absolutely no fun at all!!"

Hitsugaya waited until Matsumoto had left the building, probably to go to Izuru's and complain. Then he heaved a weary sigh.

Later on that morning, the door slid open and Karin came inside, back from training with Renji. She was looking slightly exhausted but happy, and resting her zanpakuto on her shoulder. She looked around her and spotted Hitsugaya, still sitting at his desk behind a stack of paperwork.

"Toushirou!!" She cried joyfully.

Hitsugaya met her gaze easily. But for some reason, seeing her in his shihakusho, with a sword over her shoulder and a tired but content expression on her face made the pain inside ache.

"Hey." He greeted her.

For a moment, their eyes met and held each others' gaze for a very long time. It was strange, but without saying a thing, it was almost as though they could read each others thoughts. Just like what sometimes happened when they sat beside each other watching the sky.

_How come it seems like so long since I've seen you? _Karin looked confused.

_That's because it has been a long time!! _Hitsugaya looked pissed.

_What are you talking about?? _Karin frowned.

_You've been so damn busy training and hanging out with Eleventh Company!! _Hitsugaya's frown deepened.

The random thought-conversation ended. They realized they had been staring at each other and immediately looked away. Both their faces were flushing bright red, but neither noticed the other because they were too worried and embarassed about themselves.

At that slightly awkward moment, Hitsugaya heard voices and footsteps outside. He thought he recognized Yumichika's voice. He could also sense the spiritual pressure that belonged to Ikkaku.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and tried to keep himself from growling at the unwelcome visitors that were now knocking on the door and then sliding it open.

Immediately, before Karin, Yumichika or Ikkaku had any time to react; Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's hand and in a flash, pulled her out the door. He ran for a while, pulling her along until Karin started panting for air in her struggle to stay the same speed as the captain.

He realized this and abruptly stopped. Letting go of her hand, he clenched his hand into a fist; thinking about how her hand had just been there.

Karin stood and breathed hard. Finally she straightened up and gave Hitsugaya a weak smile. "What the heck was that for?'"

Hitsugaya avoided her stare. He shrugged and muttered, a little quietly, "It's been a while since we got any time together."

Karin got a little confused and surprised at that but she pushed it aside. And just like they used to do all the time before Kenpachi and the others had discovered the truth about Karin, they walked around the Seireitei.

They walked quietly, every now and then glancing up at the sky.

"Toushirou, why did you take me with you?"

"Eh?" He looked at her, surprised at her sudden question.

Karin was looking at him seriously. "Why would you bring me to Soul Society with you?"

"…You said yes, didn't you?" Hitsugaya replied simply and unemotionally like he always did.

"Yeah, but…" Karin looked away, her cheeks turning the slightest, slightest pink. "You're a captain… and knowing you… it was weird that you'd ask."

Hitsugaya was silent. Then finally, he attempted an answer. "I… don't know myself."

Karin couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but she pushed away her emotions.

"Toushirou…" Karin stopped suddenly, looking awkward and shy.

Hitsugaya stopped as well and looked straight at her. "Yeah?"

Karin bit her lip. Hoshi Matsuri's spirit was floating beside her, and encouraging her on.

Karin lowered her head and avoided Hitsugaya's gaze. "The other day… I was crying because all the things and emotions I'd been hiding exploded and I took it really hard." Karin frowned hard. "And I… I guess maybe I've known it for a long time now but… I can't help it!!" She said in great annoyance and pain. "It's so pathetic!!"

"Karin…" Hitsugaya frowned in his usual way, wondering what the heck was wrong.

Karin's voice trembled and she immediately scolded herself angrily. "That day when you went out without me, I met Hinamori-san. She was… really pretty and kind and I realized why you loved her so much."

Karin was shaking and trembling so hard, she was horrified that Hitsugaya might notice. She felt Hoshi Matsuri place a comforting hand on her shoulder, and tried to calm down.

She still refused to look at him. "I've seen Hinamori-san a couple of times since then and I… I see the way you look at her and…"

Hitsugaya was just standing there in silence, staring at her with an expression that was indescribable.

She gritted her teeth. "I thought I was okay sharing you with someone else, but even though I know you're not mine or anything, I hated that feeling of jealousy… and hurt… because I realized it then… why I came to Soul Society and became a soul reaper…"

Hitsugaya couldn't take his eyes off her. He just stood there, so still, watching her, deeply concerned and in shock.

_Karin… _Hoshi Matsuri pushed her on. _You can't keep hiding this!! _

Karin loosened and then tightened her fists again. _I-I can't!! _

He was just staring at her, so confused and yet so worried. His heart was beating fast and the hurt that he carried growing bigger and bigger. Hitsugaya looked at her with a tender but incredibly concerned expression.

Karin couldn't bear to look at him. "I… Toushirou…" she struggled to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Hitsugaya was irritated as well as so worried, he thought he would explode. He had been listening to Karin say all this stuff and she was still avoiding the point!!

Impatiently, he grabbed Karin's shoulders at jerked her so that she looked up at him.

"What is it, Karin??" he asked.

He was completely taken aback by the tears in her eyes.

"I'm in love with you!!" she cried out.

They stood there, both completely bewildered and nervous. Neither had any idea what to do or what to say.

Hitsugaya didn't want to see her like this. He couldn't stand her when she was crying. Obviously, whether she was crying or not, he would still care for her, but when she looked at him like that with the tears overflowing in her eyes, it… it tugged at his heartstrings and… he ached inside.

He wanted to say something. Anything. But the words wouldn't come.

Karin couldn't say anything either. She was so afraid. Had there been any other time when she had been this terrified?? Not even when she was faced with those Hollows… she hadn't been this scared, had she?

Hitsugaya could feel her shoulders shaking under his grip. Karin let out a small sob and the tears fell down. She quickly looked away from him, still unable to face the tears she had always hated.

It was a silent and painful moment.

And then-

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!"

Hitsugaya and Karin were startled. Hitsugaya immediately pulled his hands away from Karin's shoulders and turned to glare at whoever it was. Karin quickly wiped frantically at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

Soi Fon was standing there, a couple of metres away, staring at them menacingly.

"It's just as I suspected," she said, "Karin Kurosaki, a human girl and Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister; disguising as a shinigami. Captain Hitsugaya, what you did was despicable."

Hitsugaya glared furiously at Soi Fon.

"Save the excuses, Captain Hitsugaya. The Captain-General wants to see you."

**OOH!! Whad'ya think about that?? Huh? Huh?? I'm so excited I'm going insane!! ARGHH!! Yep, being emichii, I just can't help myself!! I love angst so much!! This is the kind of writing people say I'm suited for!! Eh heh!! Who would've guessed?? **

**Anyway, and so with that chapter, we begin the final stretch towards the finish line. It's really sad, when you think about that. I know everything coming up, and if you're hating this cliffy, then there's more coming!! **

**For now, any humour that was once in this fic is being dropped and replaced with hard pain and angst!! MWAHAHAHA!! **

**So… the chapter countdown is 3!! See ya next week!! REVIEW, OKAY?? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Nihao!! I'm emichii!! How are ya all?? Thanks so much for all the wonderful and awesome reviews!! THANKYOU!! Yup… this fanfic has come such a long way; I'm still trying to believe it myself. Sigh… **

**Anyway, this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for. Karin's battle with Ken-chan!! YYEEEAAHHH!! I'm also really excited because I LOVE fight scenes!! In my Naruto fic, fight scenes were really really common, and I wrote one every two chapters or something. I was soo proud!! My fight scenes got so incredibly awesome I surprised myself!! **

**However, I haven't written an actual fight scene in ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You**** yet, so I'll need a lot of support! Besides, Karin and Kenpachi will be fighting with swords, so that makes it even harder for me. I can only really write about flat-out fighting with fists and kicks and stuff… **

**So… please read and review!! Chapter 16!! Gimme a cheer, everyone!! **

**Chapter 16: Is it so wrong?? **

"Save the excuses, Captain Hitsugaya. The Captain-General wants to see you."

Hitsugaya and Karin were silent and hugely worried as they made their way to meet Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto- the sotaichou. They could also barely look at each other, let alone try to help settle each others' nerves.

_I can't believe… _Karin frowned as she walked beside Hitsugaya towards the first company, _I actually said that!! That was really stupid of me… _Karin let out an exhausted sigh. She made an expression like she didn't care and she tried her best to convince herself it didn't matter.

Hoshi Matsuri just watched her in silence.

_It's all right. _Karin told herself. _I… don't care! _But she could see Hitsugaya out of the corner of her eyes. She lowered her gaze and sighed sadly. Dammit, this was stupid. She could no longer fool herself into believing those things anymore. It wasn't all right, and she did care.

_Toushirou… _Karin couldn't stop the ache inside her chest.

_Oh, for crying out loud, who the bloody hell opened their big mouth and let spill?? _Hitsugaya glared ferociously at Soi Fon who was walking a couple of meters ahead from them. He couldn't stop how angry and furious he was. Hitsugaya tried with frustration to calm himself down, but failed. Even when he stopped feeling angry about Soi Fon, his thoughts would drift to the girl walking beside him, wearing his clothes.

_Karin… _Hitsugaya frowned. The now-familiar painful feeling struck up again inside him. _I really don't know… what am I supposed to do?? _

At that moment, they arrived outside the First Company building. The Captain General was standing there, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Karin and Hitsugaya were shocked to see just about all the captains and assistant captains there, as well as some of the other shinigami that Karin had come to befriend. They all stood there, outside the building, forming some kind of semi-circle-arc thing.

Karin started feeling that old sense of fear and dread coming back. She looked around her and saw them all.

Matsumoto was there, but her normal cheeky expression was nowhere to be seen. Captain Ukitake was also there, and with a stern look on his face. Renji stood beside the Captain General, staring severely at both Hitsugaya and Karin. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood there and their eyes held absolutely no emotion nor feelings for Karin and Hitsugaya. The only Captain and Assistant Captain not present were Kenpachi and Yachiru. Everybody else was there and their cold stares frightened the crap out of Karin, as well as surprised Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto addressed the snowy-haired shinigami.

"Captain General Yamamoto." replied Hitsugaya, though he couldn't stop the hatred from showing through his voice.

Yamamoto stared at Karin. "Kurosaki Karin. Our shinigami representative's younger sister. Why Captain Hitsugaya would ignore some of the most important laws of Soul Society and bring you here is something I don't understand."

Karin felt the Captain General's stare pierce through her and felt herself going weak. Such astounding spiritual pressure made her stomach turn and she immediately felt sick.

Hitsugaya impulsively reached out and steadied Karin by placing a hand on her shoulder. But Karin was already completely stunned and frightened.

Hitsugaya met her eyes. Karin stared back at him.

His icy-blue eyes had always seemed so familiar to her, but now they seemed so far away. She frowned at him, trying to find some kind of understanding.

_Karin!! Get a grip!! _Hitsugaya told her through his eyes.

_I… I can't!! _She replied. _I'm trying!! _Karin realized that now, just by looking at him, she could barely handle all the painful emotions she held.

The way Hitsugaya and Karin interacted was caught by Yamamoto's all-seeing eyes. Frowning, he quickly said, "Abarai. Take Miss Kurosaki away for now. I wish to speak to Captain Hitsugaya." Sending Karin one last paralysing gaze, he said, "I'll take care of her later."

Hitsugaya had to watch helplessly as Renji took Karin off. He wanted to object. He wanted to say something! Yamamoto stared straight into Hitsugaya's eyes. "Captain Hitsugaya. We have much to discuss."

"Are you okay?" Renji asked with concern. He stared at Karin who was following behind him, eyes open, trying to make some sense of the whole situation.

"What's happening?" she asked. "What's going to happen to Toushirou??"

Renji paused. He wouldn't tell her, but Karin could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew and it was something bad so he was refusing to let her know.

There was an awkward silence. Renji quickly changed the subject. "Karin, while Yamamoto-sotaichou talks to Hitsugaya; this will be our very last training session."

Karin didn't reply. She just lowered her head and gripped the sword at her side.

Renji opened his mouth but before he could say another word, a loud voice interrupted. Kenpachi arrived triumphantly; with his best buddy Yachiru sitting on his shoulder. "Ichigo's sister, Karin… before you leave Soul Society, I'm going to fight you!!" he cried.

_Leave Soul Society? _Karin stared back at Kenpachi.

Yachiru bounced off Kenpachi's shoulder and landed on the ground. Grabbing Renji by the sleeve, she pulled the puzzled Sixth Assistant Captain away.

"Kenny's been waiting to fight Icchy's sis for a long time now!!" Yachiru cried.

Kenpachi drew his sword and pointed it towards Karin. "It's about time!! I know Abarai has been training you, so this better be a good fight!!"

"KARIN!!" Renji shouted. "Don't fight him!!"

Karin frowned. She looked at Renji and then at Kenpachi. Tightening her grip on her sword, she drew and took up her stance.

Renji was about to have a heart-attack. "Karin!! Are you insane?? Do you know what Hitsugaya is gonna do to me if you fight him?!?"

When Hitsugaya's name was mentioned, Karin felt her chest hurt again. She frowned even harder and looked even more determined as she stared back at Kenpachi.

_I am so… sick of all this!! It's such a pain!! I knew I was right when I decided to hide all my feelings and emotions! And now that they've all come out… everything's just started falling apart… even more than it was before!! Why should I bother worrying about everything now?? I don't… I don't give a damn!! _

Karin couldn't hide the great sadness she felt. It was beyond her now. She had lost the ability to hide everything and now that she had told Hitsugaya how she had really felt, she couldn't actually think clearly anymore.

Kenpachi had his famous smirk-like grin on his face. "Come on!!" he bellowed, as he raced towards her, swinging his sword.

Hoshi Matsuri was already realised in its shikai form, so Karin lifted her large sword and ran for Kenpachi.

Kenpachi never stopped smiling. Their swords clashed furiously over and over, the clanging of the steel fast and intense.

Karin had great focus now. She really couldn't be bothered anymore. She didn't want to care about what might happen to her, and she didn't want to keep hating herself for letting herself become pathetic. She didn't want to keep hurting from loving Toushirou, but that was the one thing that she couldn't stop.

All her frustration and pain, as well as the emotions she had hid before poured out from her in huge amounts of spiritual pressure. Hoshi Matsuri fed on the pressure and became stronger and stronger, but Karin's emotions were still in turmoil.

Kenpachi's sword came flying down at huge speed from above her. Karin spotted it just in time and managed to dodge, but couldn't help a painful graze from the sword as it came down beside her. Before he could lift his sword up for another strike, she swung at his chest. A huge long gash appeared across him, accompanied by the sound of gushing blood.

Kenpachi just smiled, feeling no pain at all.

Karin's eyes widened. She couldn't help feeling freaked. She had just cut someone with her sword. And that was a critical hit too!

Karin was frozen in shock for a while. She was speechless. Her grip on the sword loosened and she felt the blood drip from it onto the ground.

Kenpachi smiled at her and took a huge leap towards her. "You'll never be a true shinigami if you're so weak to a little bit of blood!!"

His sword cut her in the side and she gasped from the pain. She managed to avoid the next couple of swings from him but let another critical hit get her in the shoulder. Karin stumbled back, breathing hard from pain and exhaustion.

"If you're going to fight, fight properly!!" Kenpachi yelled harshly. "If you're going to swing, swing like you're going to cut!! And you're fighting to win, remember???"

He went for her again, and Karin jumped out of the way. She could hardly move and for some reason, her sword felt so insanely heavy. She cut Kenpachi across his back, but it was too shallow for it to really do much damage.

He turned around and glared at her. "That was pathetic!! I could barely feel it!!"

Karin gritted her teeth and went for it again. He easily blocked her. They struck and parried for a while and then when Kenpachi was expecting a strike like all the others, she went for his arm.

The sleeve of his shihakusho cut and his flesh underneath opened up in a deep wound. Kenpachi smirked, his teeth showing. "Finally!! That's more like it!! But I expect more, you know!! So much for Ichigo's sister!! You're a pushover!!"

Karin's temper started showing. Ferocity showed in her eyes as she run towards Kenpachi again. Her soccer skills were not for nothing, even if it was a swordfight. Jumping in the air, she flung out a leg and caught Kenpachi beside the neck. It threw him sideways towards the ground, and though he didn't fall; Karin took the opportunity to cut him severely in the side.

Blood splattered to the ground. Karin gulped as she stared pale-faced at the wound she had just caused. Pain came from her own wounds as well and she struggled to keep a strong face.

She could hear Kenpachi coming from behind him and she turned in the air, doing a flying round-house into his chest, bearing her sword. She was about to attack him again when Kenpachi grabbed her sword.

Karin's eyes widened. Tightening his grip on her sword blade, he lifted it, along with Karin and sent her flying in the air. Kenpachi leapt up and hit her with multiple strikes. Karin felt herself falling and it hurt as she landed on the hard ground.

Every part of her body ached and hurt and tears sprang from her eyes. However she struggled to get up and pick up her sword. She stood there, bent over and beaten up, hair falling over her eyes and looking a real mess. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to breathe.

"You can't fool me," Kenpachi said. "I know you may be putting up a bit of a fight, but your real thoughts aren't here. Your heart is somewhere else. You're not even concentrating!! All your thoughts and feelings are with Hitsugaya!"

Her heart tightened at the mention of Hitsugaya's name. Karin glared up at Kenpachi's eyes. Then she did it.

Her emotions and feelings exploded again. Fury at her own weakness and anger at having let herself fall for someone else rose up in her. Hoshi Matsuri started shaking a little from the huge amount of spiritual pressure coming from Karin. She stood up straighter and though her hands were bleeding, she gripped the sword harder.

She poured out all the things she felt and thought and brought out as much spirit energy as she could, drowning her emotions and throwing everything up into the sky.

The sky darkened into a deep angry-looking purple. There was the briefest moment of silence and then her zanpakuto's ability struck. The bright stars fell from the sky, looking as though they were burning up in flames. Karin could barely see anything as light exploded all around her and smoke rose from the explosions.

As the smoke disappeared and the sky returned to its normal colour, Karin was completely unprepared when she saw Kenpachi standing in front of her, just as he had before. His hair was singed and cuts and bruises all over him, blood covering at least half of his body. Yet he was still on his feet and it shocked Karin completely.

Kenpachi stared at her coldly as he struck her hard with his sword and she hit the ground. It was over. She couldn't do anything else. She had no energy and she couldn't even lift a finger.

Karin just lay there, wide-eyed and still. Blood fell from her wounds and met in red puddles on the ground. She felt footsteps beside her.

Renji, Kenpachi and Yachiru stood there and stared at her with little emotion in their eyes. Finally, Yachiru spoke up, "Good try, Icchy's sis, but you couldn't beat Kenny!!" she grinned. "Maybe next time, you'll be at least able to fight him to a draw like Icchy did!!"

"Yachiru." Kenpachi said sharply.

Yachiru was quiet. Then she understood. Her tone dropped. "Oh yeah… that's right. There won't be a next time, will there?"

And all Karin could do was lie there, so severely hurt and in pain. Yet none of her thoughts were of herself right now. All she could think about was the person she loved.

"I'm surprised at how you could've disobeyed the most serious rules and brought a human into Soul Society, Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto said sternly.

Hitsugaya couldn't say anything. He just glared at the ground beneath his feet.

"But since it's the first time you've broken the laws, I suppose I could be lenient with you, just this time. However, your friend won't be so lucky."

"What?" Hitsugaya growled.

"I'm going to erase all her memories of Soul Society, and whatever feelings she might've developed for you."

"How did you know about that?" he demanded.

Yamamoto stared back at him solemnly. "And then you'll take her back to the Living World, and everything can start again."

Hitsugaya stared at him in shock. "No…" he said, "Don't… don't do that!"

"What are you so worried about? She'll still know about shinigami and she'll be exactly the same to you as before. She hasn't ever been any more to you than a close friend who you watch the sky with. She's just the sister of a shinigami representative who you happen to play soccer with." Yamamoto said.

"Don't erase her memories of her visit here and the friends she's made here!!" Hitsugaya cried. "And don't… don't get rid of her feelings for me!!"

Yamamoto paused. Then his voice took on a mocking tone. "Why are you so worried, Hitsugaya? You act as though she means a lot more to you than you think." He smirked a little. "But that's not true, is it? There's absolutely no way the ice-cold captain of Tenth Company would ever have feelings for a mere human girl."

Yamamoto's voice pierced through Hitsugaya. It provoked him and angered him greatly. There was silence for a while. Everyone standing around watched Hitsugaya.

"Is it so wrong…" he muttered quietly. Emotions seeped out of him in the form of spirit energy. The spiritual pressure around him started growing intensely.

So much emotion and energy came from him, that for a second, Hyourinmaru was visible to everyone nearby. Hitsugaya looked up at Yamamoto with a deadly glare.

His eyes were cold and icy blue-green as always but it alarmed Yamamoto that there were also great painful emotions in them.

"Is it so wrong…" he continued, voice building up louder and more furious, "…that I love her?!?"

**End of chapter 16!! OOH!! Did you like it?? Yep, I love fight scenes! I found that swordfight hard to write!! Anyway, there's only 2 chappies to go and I'm about to cry!! Sigh… my wonderful readers… please review, and stay with me for the final events. emichii. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!! Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei!! **

**AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!! It's the second-last chapter!! WAAAAAHHH!! I can't believe it!! I don't believe it!! I'm crying, dammit!! It's been such… sniff… a long… journey… WWWAAAAAHHH!! You know, this is the last time I'll be able to tell you to look forward the chapter next week. I'm sad… **

**Sigh… anyway… welcome to chapter 17. And yeah, it's the second-last one. I know absolutely everything to come, so I'm laughing at you all from this computer screen. But knowing the way this chappie is gonna end, eh heh heh, I just know you're all gonna start yelling at me and threatening me. Ha ha!! **

**So… sob… second-last chapter!! Read and review!! **

**Chapter 17: All along… **

Spirit energy was seeping out from Hitsugaya in huge amounts. It seemed to be pale blue and ferocity grew from it.

The other soul reapers were standing there, watching and gawking at Hitsugaya. Yamamoto stood very still and unsurprised, his careful gaze capturing everything Hitsugaya was saying and doing.

Hitsugaya was shocking even himself. Though the others couldn't see it, actually inside he was in panic. _Damn, did I really just say that?? _His heart was beating out of his chest and he was unsure what to do now. His feelings for Karin… just how long had he had them for? And now suddenly, Yamamoto had managed to drag them out of him. Damn that old geezer!!

Out of everyone standing and watching, Yamamoto was the only calm and composed one. Hitsugaya's growing temper and energy didn't faze him in the least, and his sudden emotion amused him.

"Is that it, Captain Hitsugaya? You don't want her to lose her feelings for you because you love her back?"

Hitsugaya was gritting his teeth and humility dawning on him. "Yes."

Yamamoto stared him in the eyes. "Haven't you ever thought how she might be better off not remembering about Soul Society and us shinigami here? You know very well she doesn't belong here and she wishes to return to her family. Are you just going to take it all away from her? Also, she feels so strongly about you… haven't you ever thought about how loving a soul reaper could trouble her?"

Hitsugaya avoided Yamamoto's gaze. He looked sideways towards the ground. "But… I…"

There was silence for a while as Hitsugaya gathered up his thoughts and tried to string together sentences.

"I care about her!!" he lifted his head and stared straight back at the Captain-General. "I know she needs to go back to the Living World and live as a normal human girl, but…" Hitsugaya sighed softly as he thought back to a day before. "She told me once that although she missed her home and family, she really loved these times in Soul Society! She said even if she had to return one day, she would always treasure these memories!! She wants to remember the things that happened here… how much stronger she got… the friends she made and the people she met… She doesn't want to forget these things!!"

Matsumoto was watching Hitsugaya and tears blubbering up in her eyes. _Taichou…!! _

"But you do understand that you committed a heinous crime. I was being merciful and let you go without stripping you of your privileges. Instead, I am simply returning everything back to the way it was before." Yamamoto said.

"But taking away Karin's memories of Soul Society and her feelings for me hurts me too!!" Hitsugaya cried.

Yamamoto sent a cold stare at Hitsugaya. "That's the punishment."

Hitsugaya's patience and temper snapped. He was absolutely furious at how the captain-general would play around with his emotions like this and he was even angrier at how he could have dragged Karin into all this. What had he been thinking?? He knew!! Even back then, so long ago, when he had held out his hand and told her to come with him, he had known it would've ended in disaster!! Why then?? Why did he still push forward?

Anger was visibly seen all over Hitsugaya's face. Oh bloody hell!! It had been so long ago now… and look what it had gotten him!! Every time!! Every single time it happened!! When he was in love with Hinamori… she was infatuated with Aizen and let herself be completely torn up by him, while Hitsugaya watched and suffered silently.

And now… when he had gotten over the girl who had caused him so much pain… when he had finally found someone else… someone who grinned at him and watched the sky with him… who managed to make him feel happy and who actually loved him in return… she couldn't be his either.

Hitsugaya's emotions were exploding from inside him. And now as he felt this overwhelming pressure envelope him, he wondered if maybe when Karin used her zanpakuto's ability, she felt like this?

Hyourinmaru was voicing his own opinion right now, but Hitsugaya couldn't be bothered to listen. Dammit, he was just so infuriated he couldn't handle it. He could barely see clearly or think right.

The soul reapers around him opened their eyes wide in shock as the Tenth Division Captain pulled out his sword and ran towards the Captain-General.

"How dare you??" Hitsugaya was yelling in his anger. "Do you know how much I have suffered?? Do you have any idea how long I have been hurting?? I know it is all for this damn thing called love, but when I do finally find that special person, you have to take her away as well??"

He brought down his sword in fury and as hard as he could. Yamamoto seemed to hardly move, but his image blurred in front of Hitsugaya suddenly and when he stared intently at the captain-general, he was gone.

"What-?" Hitsugaya barely managed to say, when suddenly a huge gash appeared in his side. Hitsugaya was shocked, as he bowed forward, sending out a leg to stop himself from crashing to the ground. Blood fell out in great spurts as he bit his lip to face the pain.

"Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya looked up to face Yamamoto with the raw emotion and anger apparent in his eyes. He stared in wonder at him; _he never even drew his sword! _

"Making such a big fuss over nothing is childish and very unlike you, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto declared.

Hitsugaya glared with hatred at the captain-general. He tightened his grip on his sword, about to jump at Yamamoto again, when suddenly Hyourinmaru's voice stopped him.

_Wait, think about this. How is this going to help? _

Hitsugaya stopped. He loosened his sword hilt a little. He froze, deep in thought.

_Dammit. What have I done?? I've gone insane!! _Hitsugaya was standing still there in the middle of the space outside the first company building.

All around him the other soul reaper captains were standing and watching him. Hitsugaya didn't want to look up and face them. What on earth could they be thinking right now as he was freaking out?

Hitsugaya tried to calm down. He lowered his head and stared intently at the ground, his snowy hair falling over his eyes. There was silence around him and he could tell that everyone was watching and waiting for him to do something. Hitsugaya felt the pain in his side dig in and he had to struggle to stop himself from crying out.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and voices nearby. The spiritual pressure he felt… it was Abarai's and Karin's!!

"Are you sure you can walk?" Renji's voice was concerned. He glanced at the decrepit-looking figure limping along beside him.

Karin tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm all right."

Actually she wasn't, but Renji decided not to argue with her. It had been a furious fight against Kenpachi and Karin was pretty lucky she didn't end up dying. Still, although Karin was doing pretty well hiding it, her whole body ached and hurt, but she gritted her teeth and bore the pain.

They saw ahead of them the other captains and soul reapers as well as Hitsugaya standing in the center, staring at the ground, with what looked like blood coming from him.

Karin immediately picked up the pace. "Oi, Toushirou!!" she shouted.

Hitsugaya looked up at her and gaped. Immediately, any worry and frustration from earlier was replaced with intense annoyance.

"What the heck did you do, Karin??" he demanded.

Almost at once, he turned to Renji and glared at him so hard, Renji swore laser beams were about to shoot out of his eyes.

Karin and Renji had stopped a couple of meters away from Hitsugaya and the others, not wishing to intrude on what was probably a very serious discussion.

"Eh heh…" Karin grinned sheepishly, "I fought Kenpachi…"

"WHAT?!???" Hitsugaya yelled. "Are you crazy?? What the hell were you thinking?? Look at you!! You're a bloody mess!!"

Karin snapped, ""Yeah?? Well, look at you!! You're hurt and bleeding too!!"

They were both quiet for a moment, slowly starting to feel the awkwardness from before returning.

Hitsugaya glanced at her briefly and then said softly, "But, Karin… I… I'm glad you're all right."

Karin stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and completely surprised by his sudden affectionate sentence. Then, slowly, she smiled the way she always did. "Just barely." she said.

It was weird, but Hitsugaya had started to get used to it. Every time she smiled, it was as though a little bit of the pain and troubles inside vanished.

Suddenly, any sense of relief was gone, when Hitsugaya realized with shock and fear that the captain-general was no longer standing behind him. In panic, he searched for Yamamoto's spiritual pressure and urgently shouted out, "Karin!!"

Renji stood beside Karin, completely confused at whatever was happening.

Karin's eyes were wide open, and she was completely shocked and confused. "What-?" she started saying, and suddenly she felt overwhelming spiritual pressure coming towards her at such speed there was no way she could get away.

"Karin!!" He shouted out again, this time his tone more urgent and pained. Hitsugaya turned and sped towards her as fast as he possibly could; running so hard that even the horrible pain in his side seemed insignificant.

The two captains rushed towards her in such speed, she couldn't see either of them. She didn't even know the Captain-General was right in front of her, but she could feel his spiritual pressure drowning her.

Suddenly, in a split second, Yamamoto appeared before her and before she had any time to react or do anything, he darted forward and pushed the heel of his palm into her forehead.

The other soul reapers watched in silence. Hitsugaya stopped abruptly and stared. Karin's widened eyes stared ahead blankly, lost in her confusion. She fell back towards the ground. Hitsugaya rushed to catch her.

Yamamoto simply stood and watched him with his white unfeeling eyes. Hitsugaya held Karin, truly feeling how battered up she had been from her fight with Kenpachi. He yelled out, "What did you do to her??"

"I thought I already explained it to you, Captain Hitsugaya. It's all over now. You need not worry about it anymore. Everything she knew about Soul Society is gone, and her love for you no longer exists."

"No…" Hitsugaya's voice was strained and disbelieving. He held her close to him, but found it unbearable that all that time they had spent together in Soul Society was gone from her mind. He felt angry tears start coming from his eyes. Hitsugaya hugged Karin to him, finding it hard to stop tears from erupting. "Karin…" he muttered softly.

The captain-general and the other soul reapers there slowly turned their backs on them and started to walk off. The shinigami that had known Karin best strayed a little behind the others, unable to tear their eyes from the bitter scene.

Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned their hardest at Hitsugaya and Karin, trying to stop any sentiment from reaching their hearts. They quickly turned and followed the others.

Renji's gaze seemed to rest on them for a while and no-one could read whatever thoughts were going through his head. The red-haired shinigami with the tattoos on his skin, who had promised Ichigo he would look after Karin, who had thought of her as the sister he always wanted… turned away and walked off.

Matsumoto watched them for the longest. She was the very last of the shinigami to leave. She had… known these two the best. She had been… one of the first shinigami to meet Karin- this soccer-playing girl who had captured the heart of her cold captain in a way no other could. And yet… she knew… she couldn't stay behind any longer. Matsumoto sighed an inaudible sigh and also turned from her captain and Karin.

"Karin…" Hitsugaya now kneeled on the ground, the blood from his wound still spilling freshly on the ground, and Karin still in his arms. She was also battered and beaten up, but he didn't care about the blood dripping from her and from him.

The tenth captain blinked away tears from his eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead. He murmured bitterly, "Karin… actually… the truth is…" Hitsugaya could not stop the pain from showing through his voice and his tears. "…I had loved you all along."

…**yup. That was it. That was the second-last chapter. And I'm going to burst into tears. I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I hope you loved this whole fic as much as I did. It will sadden me greatly when this ends, as if it isn't already saddening me!! WWAAHHHH!! But… yep… here it is… the last time I can say it. The next (and last) chapter of ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You ****comes out next week. And after that you can all bug me about writing another hitsukarin. **

**But I sincerely hope that you'll all write more hitsukarin fics!! Let's start a revolution here!! Thankyou so much for all the support!! Stay with me till the end, guys!! Review please!! TTTT **


	18. Chapter 18

**I! Don't! Own! Bleach!! **

**GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! NOOO!!! Finally… it has come to this!! It's the… last chapter!!! tears this is really really sad for me because it's been 18 long long weeks… or so and also because this is the probably the best fanfic I've ever written!! It's booted ****Shouldn't Love you Anymore ****out of its number one position and its gotten me the most reviews ever!! Awww… and now, everyone, ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You ****is ending!! **

**Waaaaahhhhh… I need a hug!!! Sniff… but… my wonderful awesome gnarly friends and readers out there… here's the last chapter!! Read and review, okay?? **

**This is the very end!! TTTT Thankyou so much for all your overwhelming support!!! Arigato gozaimasu!! **

**Chapter 18: The Happiest Sky **

Hitsugaya sat on the rooftop of the house that overlooked where Karin normally played soccer with her friends. The Tenth Division Captain grumpily took out his phone and pushed a couple of buttons, checking for Hollows. Then he shoved it back in his pocket, gazed down at the soccer field below him and sighed.

It had been two days now.

And so… it was just like this, that they had come full circle from where they had begun in their story. It had turned around and started all over again from the very beginning.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes for a moment. Ahh crap, he was so exhausted.

_Karin… _Even though it had been two days since he had returned her to her normal life, she had never left his thoughts. Sure, it wasn't like she'd forgotten him completely or anything. It was just that… she'd never love him the way she did again.

All that they'd been through together in Soul Society… all that trouble they had to go through to hide the fact that Karin was a human… all the shinigami Karin met and befriended… the effort she put into training and getting stronger… her love for him… Why did it all have to be gone from her mind??

"Taichou…" Matsumoto murmured.

Hitsugaya didn't look up or glance at her. The Assistant Captain sat down beside him, and also stared down at the soccer field. It was empty, but Matsumoto could easily imagine Karin down there, kicking around a soccer ball with her little posse.

"Taichou," Matsumoto started, a smile deepening on her face, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's about Karin-"

Hitsugaya grunted in annoyance. "I don't want to hear it."

"But-" Matsumoto tried to continue, but once again Hitsugaya clearly showed his disapproval. "No! It doesn't matter anymore!"

Matsumoto frowned at Hitsugaya and while he wasn't looking, stuck out her tongue at him in a childish manner. _Fine then!! You'll just have to find out yourself!!_

Thinking about the wonderful news, she couldn't stop the happy smile breaking across her face again. Just think about what Captain Hitsugaya's reaction would be like!! Heh heh, it'd be so funny!!

Matsumoto was interrupted by her train of thoughts when suddenly she heard someone shout.

"Hey!! Toushirou!!" Karin stood below the house, looking up at Hitsugaya sitting on the roof.

Hitsugaya's heart immediately started racing, but then he remembered what had happened and he felt greatly saddened again. The snowy-haired captain looked down at the black-haired girl waving at him.

"Eh? What's up?" He said in his monotonous emotionless voice.

Anger marks appeared on Karin's face. "What do you mean 'what's up'??" she yelled.

Hitsugaya was a little surprised at how angry Karin was. He stared down at her, eyes widened.

Karin glared back and him and said loudly, "It's been two whole days, Toushirou!! You're so darn mean!!"

"HUH?" Hitsugaya clearly voiced his confusion.

Karin shouted: "You didn't have to put me to sleep and then take me back home and shove my soul back into my body without letting me say goodbye to everyone at Soul Society!!"

"EH?" Hitsugaya frowned at her.

Karin's anger finally died down a little and she said a little quieter, "You're really heartless.

You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left…" She gazed down at the ground and Hitsugaya picked up the slight redness in her cheeks.

He stared. _So she didn't lose her memory? _

Karin looked back up at Hitsugaya and stared ferociously at him. "And it's been two days since then!! You didn't have to ignore me!!"

Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto who was giggling at his bewildered face. "Matsumoto…" he said, annoyance at the edge of his voice.

"What?" said Matsumoto innocently. "You said you didn't want to hear it!!"

Hitsugaya glowered at her. "Explain this!!" he said.

Matsumoto couldn't wipe the satisfied smirk from her face as she explained. "Captain-general Yamamoto was actually very angry at you for breaking the rules. He really was considering taking away your position, but then remembered that you are still a child. He was very serious about erasing Karin's memory and he would've done so if it wasn't for Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and myself!!"

The anger was starting to disappear from Hitsugaya. Relief and happiness was starting to return. "What did you do?" he asked.

Matsumoto winked and grinned. "We went to the captain-general and persuaded him to change his mind. I told him the sad sad story about poor ol' Tachio and his love for Karin, and the old geezer turned out to have a heart after all!!"

"…how did you know?" Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

Matsumoto continued, "And then Ikkaku and Yumichika said all this stuff about how Karin was Ichigo's sister. And the shinigami representative was very protective of his sister. They said that if Karin was happy with her memories and then lost them, Ichigo would be very very angry, and who knows what he would've done?"

Hm. He'd have to watch out for Ichigo himself, Hitsugaya thought. Ichigo had chucked a huge spaz when he had decided to take Karin to Soul Society.

"Finally," Matsumoto concluded, "Renji said that Karin had incredible spirit energy, like Ichigo's. He said that though it was not as strong as Ichigo's, Karin was young and Soul Society could use that to train her up as an extremely powerful shinigami. After all, Karin's zanpakuto is immensely powerful, and if Soul Society trains her right, it would greatly advantage us."

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

Matsumoto grinned at him. "And that," she said happily, "was how we saved Karin's memories and feelings, as well as you, Taichou!!"

Hitsugaya was still quiet. Matsumoto added, "Of course, Old Yamamoto, being Old Yama, just had to go put Karin to sleep all dramatically like that just to shock you and freak you out. He said he wanted to teach you a lesson and warn you from breaking any more rules."

"So… what do you think, Captain?" she chuckled.

Hitsugaya stared out in front of him, so many thoughts and confusions starting to fall away and become clear. He had the faintest smile on his lips. Ha. Who would've guessed? He never would've thought he'd say this.

"…thankyou Matsumoto." he said.

Matsumoto was a little surprised but she cheerfully grabbed the poor captain and hugged her into her large chest. Ignoring Hitsugaya's choking for air, she giggled, "Haha! Anything for you, Tachio!! I would've hated to see Karin-chan forget Soul Society as well!!"

Karin watched the tenth captains from her spot on the field. Finally, she said with a hint of annoyance, "Toushirou!! I was talking to you!!"

Matsumoto released Hitsugaya and he took a couple of steps towards the edge of the roof and hopped off onto the soccer field below to Karin.

Matsumoto stayed sitting in her position on the roof, happily watching Karin and Hitsugaya.

"Karin…" he muttered. He stared at her dark-coloured eyes and felt as though he was reading her thoughts again.

_Toushirou… _Her gaze was serious and worried.

_What is it? _

_Sorry… _Karin looked away from him and turned her head towards the side. Hitsugaya frowned and grabbed her shoulder turning her so that she looked back towards him.

"What do you mean??" he asked.

Karin finally looked at him and said softly, "It's kinda my fault that everything's all awkward between us… It's because I told you I loved you…"

Immediately, Hitsugaya's face grew red.

Karin's own face was burning. She avoided his gaze and continued, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but please don't ignore me or treat me indifferently… Toushirou… I still want us to be close friends!!"

Hitsugaya was silent for a second. He stared at her with his icy blue eyes and said, "Karin, please don't say you don't mind if I don't love you back. It's a lie, right?"

Karin lowered her gaze. "Yeah. It's a lie."

Hitsugaya's hard eyes softened for a moment. Suddenly, Karin's eyes widened when he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Karin's eyes were spinning because she was just so confused. Hitsugaya watched her funny expression with interest, although he himself was turning pink.

"I love you, Karin," he said quietly, regarding her with his serious eyes. "You still… love me, don't you?"

Karin stared straight back at him sincerely. "Yeah."

Hitsugaya broke into a bright smile. Karin gazed at him in surprise.

"I'm glad." He said with relief, pulling her into an embrace. Karin awkwardly hugged him back.

"…hey Toushirou?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

She stepped away from him and grinned cheerfully at him. "You smiled, Toushirou!!"

"What?" He frowned the way he always did.

Karin couldn't stop the satisfied grin on her face. She said victoriously, "I told ya I'd make you smile!!"

Hitsugaya stared at her in silence.

"You know, when you smile like that, you look really nice!" she said. "Of course, if you went around smiling like that all the time, it'd be really freaky, so don't, okay?"

Hitsugaya glared at her. He muttered with irritation, "Dammit, Karin. I smiled, okay? If you're gonna make such a big fuss about it, then I'm never gonna smile ever again!!"

"What??" The smile quickly vanished from Karin's face. "No!! Don't do that!! You're so cruel, Toushirou!!"

Hitsugaya smirked as he watched Karin panicking. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt that all the pain and troubles that had been burdening him and weighing him down seemed to have lifted.

He glanced over at Karin, who despite herself, was grinning happily at him.

Yeah… it was true… the pain inside was long gone. He looked around quickly to make sure no-one could see and then he smiled his hardest. It was all okay now. Because he should've known. Love prevails all.

Hitsugaya and Karin stood there on the field, and Matsumoto sat there on there on the house roof. They watched the sky as the sun gradually shone its brightest. The sky was the most brilliant brightest blue they had ever seen and the clouds scattered all over it were the purest white.

It was the most beautiful and happiest sky they'd ever seen.

**The End!! **

**Yo. Awww crap. Now I'm done. WWWAAAHHHH!! NOOOO!! AAARGHHH!! I don't have enough sound effects to describe my sadness!! ****I'm a Soul Reaper, but I Love You**** is really and truly finished!! NOOO!!! **

**I'm crying!!! SOB!!! It's been an eventful and wonderful adventure, everyone!! I wish to thank you all sincerely for all the reviews and for reading!! Thankyou so much for all the support and I really hope you'll continue to support and read my other fics to come!! **

**Oh, that's right. Few of you know that there's going to be a companion fanfic to this one. It won't actually be a sequel, though. I figured after everything I did to give Karin a zanpakuto, it'd suck to have it disappear in the other fics. So… Hitsugaya and Karin will return in a super angsty fic that will come out some time in the future and I don't even know when!! But please read it when it does!! It will be an IchiRuki and quite a dark fanfic too. I ain't giving anything else away for now!! Please check it out when it comes! **

**Also ****Kenny and Yachiru's Slightly Violent Soul-Reaping Adventures ****comes out very very very soon!! It could be next week, for all I know!! Depends on how long it takes me to get over how sad I am that my first Bleach fic is over and get my miniscule brain working again!! Read and review, okay??**

**Finally, thankyou again so much, everyone!! tears streaming down face**

**Thankyou and see ya!! Waaahhh… emichii. **


End file.
